What if it were different again?
by Darcylover
Summary: What if Lydia did not elope and Elizabeth stayed on at Lambton? Would Darcy have the courage to propose again after the disaster at Rosings? Would Elizabeth accept?
1. A Letter from Jane

**A/N: This idea just flew into my head and I had to write it, hope you enjoy…**

**Summary: What if Lydia Bennet did not elope from Brighton with Mr Wickham and Elizabeth was able to stay on at Derbyshire with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner? Would the relationship between Elizabeth and Mr Darcy be improved? Would he have the courage to propose a second time after the disaster of the first?**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 1 - A Letter from Jane.**

"Shall we walk toward the church, Lizzy?" Mrs Gardiner asked as the party of three gathered their hats and gloves.

"I have heard that it is a beautiful walk, I would like that well indeed." Mr Gardiner agreed quickly before the group exited the inn into the magnificent summer breeze of Derbyshire. There, left behind at the inn laid a letter from Jane to her sister. It held nothing of importance, only mention of all of their families health, including her Mother's nerves, and hopes of her enjoying her stay in Derbyshire.

The sun illuminated the beauty of Lambton as the group walked through the town past the aged chestnut tree outside of the smithy which Mr Darcy had mentioned. Its grandness made Elizabeth smile and imagine a young Mr Darcy running from Pemberley to Lambton as a child. She was quickly drawn from her reverie by her Uncle Gardiner.

"Do you approve of the town, Lizzy?" He asked as he gazed at the small shops and contented occupants who nodded in welcome as they passed.

"Very much. Though I am afraid that it is nothing compared to Pemberley."

"No, indeed." Mrs Gardiner stated. "I remember as a child that the beauty of Lambton was always diminished by that of Pemberley."

"Did you enjoy your childhood here, Aunt?" Lizzy asked as she gazed down the road toward the church.

"I had a very happy childhood here. The occupants are very welcome with some very respectable families close by."

"It must have been advantageous for you to have your childhood here." Lizzy replied with a smile.

"Indeed it was, Lizzy. I could not imagine a better place for a child to emerge into adulthood. I was humbled by it, I assure you." There was silence for a moment in which Elizabeth's thoughts yet again strayed. She only looked back to the scenery when an approaching horse made her move to the side.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy." Mr Gardiner stated, forcing Elizabeth's concentration to the gentleman who had arrived at their side on horseback.

"Good morning Mr Gardiner, Mrs Gardiner, Miss Bennet." Mr Darcy said before he slid from his horse to the ground. "I hope I find you well this morning?"

"Very well indeed, Mr Darcy. I thank you." Mrs Gardiner stated as she made her curtsy.

"I was on my way into town on some business, I was going to call in at the inn before attending to it." Darcy said as he gathered the horses reins and pulled it in close beside him.

"I thank you for considering us while passing through the village." Mr Gardiner said with a smile. "My wife, niece and I were just now walking toward the church."

"It is an excellent walk, there is some magnificent scenery along the path. I hope that you will allow me to join you."

"We would not like to deter you from your business, Mr Darcy." Mrs Gardiner protested.

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure." Mr Darcy smiled slightly before calling a boy to take his horse. "Take him to the stables at the inn, will you?" He stated to the young boy before handing him the reins and pressing a small coin into his hand. The young boy smiled down at the coin for a moment before pulling on the reins and leading the horse in the direction of the inn.

Mr and Mrs Gardiner led the way along the path to the church closely followed by Elizabeth who felt slightly uncomfortable with Mr Darcy at her side. As they walked a number of gentlemen passed of Mr Darcy's acquaintance, he smiled at them slightly before lifting his hat slightly in respect and muttering a cheerful good morning.

"Do you often ride into Lambton, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked, determined to prevent silence.

"Yes, quite often. Many of my tenants live in Lambton and it is my duty to be an appropriate Master. I have to inspect my lands and that occasionally demands a ride into town."

"I have heard that you are a very agreeable Master." Elizabeth stated with a smile.

"I fear who your informant is, I am inclined to suppose they have given you the wrong impression of me."

"I think not." Elizabeth said as she laughed. "It was your housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds."

"Ah, well I am afraid that Mrs Reynolds can give a good account of my character, she has known me since I was a child. She is too noble to exaggerate or lie, you may at least have faith in that."

"I think I can." Elizabeth said whilst trying to prevent laughter escaping. She sensed that Mr Darcy was also amused, a slight increase in the slope of his lips informed her that he was desperate to smile.

"How long do you intend to stay in Derbyshire?" He asked as they approached the church.

"A number of weeks I believe before returning to Hertfordshire. My Mother I believe will not envy my absence. My Father however, will be miserable at the loss of his witty daughter." Mr Darcy laughed slightly.

"I hope that your family are well, Miss Bennet."

"They are I thank you. Only this morning I received a letter from my sister, Jane confirming that everyone is well."

"I hope that you and your Aunt and Uncle should enjoy spending some time at Pemberley with the other members of the party during your stay."

"We would like that very much, Mr Darcy."

"I am aware that we have made arrangements for dinner this evening but I would also like to forward an invitation from my sister to join the party at a picnic. Would Monday be acceptable?" Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"I am unaware of any other plans, Mr Darcy. You must forward my thanks to Miss Darcy. We would be honoured to join your party." Mr Darcy turned his face away for a moment toward the scenery and Elizabeth thought she saw him smile.

"I am pleased that you will join us."

Upon returning to the inn Mr Darcy refused the offer of tea and made excuses to tend to his business. As he swung into his saddle outside of the inn he raised his hat to the Gardiners and Elizabeth.

"Good day Mr Gardiner, Mrs Gardiner, Miss Bennet. Until dinner this evening." With a kick of his heels into the horses flank he was down the street and out of sight to the Gardiners and Elizabeth. With a contented smile the group departed into the inn for tea and a well deserved rest before dinner at Pemberley.


	2. Dinner at Pemberley

-1**Chapter 2 - Dinner at Pemberley**

Mr Darcy watched silently as the Gardiner carriage approached the house from the drawing room window. The nearer it came to the house the more nervous he became. Surely his refined character was having an effect on Elizabeth who seemed more at ease in his presence. There was still her wit, though her sarcastic remarks were no longer intended to insult or intimidate. He could imagine her now, sitting in the Pemberley drawing room as its Mistress, such joy she would bring to the dull house which he called home. But now was not the time for such thoughts.

As the Gardiners entered the room all occupants stood and made their bow and curtsies, showing appropriate decorum. Miss Bingley seemed slightly diminished with the appearance of Elizabeth, her eyebrows knitting together in obvious distain. To Mr Darcy's delight, Georgiana was the first occupant of the room to approach the guest and greet them.

"How good it is to see you at Pemberley again." She said with a genuine smile. Her brother also took this opportunity, as host, to approach the group and welcome them into his home.

"I am pleased you could join us." He said before offering them to be seated in front of the fire to warm themselves from the chill summer, evening air. "I hope that your journey from Lambton was not to exhausting?"

"Not at all, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Quite the contrary." He smiled slightly before seating himself among his guests.

"How is the society of Hertfordshire, Miss Bennet?" Caroline Bingley asked curtly. Elizabeth looked up slightly and noting her sarcastic manner, replied in the same.

"Quite satisfactory last time I came upon it, Miss Bingley. I am sure that you are forlorn without Netherfield Park to tempt you."

"Precisely." Miss Bingley said before turning her attention to her sister, Mrs Hurst who's husband slept loudly in one of the chairs alongside her.

"I would personally like to thank you, Miss Darcy for your kind invitation to join you for a picnic on Monday." Mrs Gardiner said to the young lady who blushed slightly.

"It is my pleasure, Mrs Gardiner. Pemberley is such a happy place when we have guests."

Happy conversation passed between the occupants of the drawing room before dinner was called. Surprisingly to Elizabeth, Mr Darcy was immediately at her side, requesting the pleasure to escort her.

"I thank you, Mr Darcy." She said before taking his arm.

"I have managed to persuade Mrs Reynolds to see you seated as far from Miss Bingley as possible." He whispered as they entered the dining room. "I would not like her musings to ruin your or the Gardiner's evening."

"Thank you for your concern. Not only of me but for my Aunt and Uncle, it is appreciated Mr Darcy." He nodded slightly before showing her to her seat and leaving to take his own at the head of the table. Happily for Elizabeth, she was seated with Mr and Miss Darcy and her Aunt and Uncle. Mr Bingley also sat close enough to converse with happily without having to contemplate on intimidating his sisters.

It was during the main course of the dinner that Mr Darcy turned his attention to Mr Gardiner.

"Mr Gardiner, I have a tenant who is in need of some assistance and I believe that you would be able to assist him. I hope, with your permission that I can give your name in the hope that he can purchase some of your sound advice."

"I am honoured, Mr Darcy. Gladly give the gentleman my assurances that I will assist in any way." The gentlemen however, were interrupted by Georgiana Darcy.

"Come now Brother, business at the dining table! I remember that you once reprimanded our cousin for the same!" She said it shyly but with a glow about her that made Darcy realise how beautiful she actually was. Darcy sensing the truth began to laugh in earnest with his sister.

"You are quite right sister, I should perhaps keep my business silent until we have our brandy.

"Do you normally discuss business at the dining table, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth joked with a glow to her cheeks.

"Never, Miss Bennet. It must be your Uncle's influence." Mr Gardiner took no offence, even though none was intended. In fact Mr Gardiner laughed just as loudly as Mr Darcy himself.

It was only a short time after dinner was concluded that Miss Darcy stood and looked down at Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet could I persuade you to join me at tea in the drawing room?" Elizabeth stood quickly and took the young lady's arm in a sign of friendship.

"I thought that you would never ask, Miss Darcy." The gentlemen stood quickly and offered a bow as the ladies all departed toward the drawing room.

Once situated around a small table in the drawing room with Miss Darcy, Elizabeth smiled.

"I feel that I must commend the teasing of your Brother at the dining table. I feel that he is now learning to be teased." Elizabeth said as the servant laid a tray on the table.

"My Brother is much changed over these part months, I see that you have had a great influence on him in more ways than our acquaintances would be aware." Elizabeth thought for a moment if she was referring to their meeting at Rosings. "He laughs more now than I have seen him in years." Georgiana continued.

"May I inform you of something?" Elizabeth asked before being given an encouraging nod.

"On entrance to Hertfordshire your Brother was not very well accepted. It was mainly due to his pride, I teased him many times about it. Since I have come to know him outside of Hertfordshire I have found that he has altered much. He has become more of a gentleman than I ever thought."

"Yes, I agree Miss Bennet. I hope that this improvement in my Brother's attitude will not be altered when you and the Gardiners return to Hertfordshire."

"I imagine that your Brother will continue this attitude, he has lost most of his pride and is very improved for it." Georgiana nodded slightly before looking at the tea tray.

"Would you do the honour, Miss Bennet?" Georgiana said as she held her hand out to the tray.

"If you wish." Georgiana nodded slightly before watching her newfound friend pour the tea. From the other side of the room Caroline Bingley watched this intimate moment of friendship. Elizabeth Bennet was conducting the role of the Mistress of the house instead of Georgiana Darcy. It was the Mistresses role to pour tea, not a guest! She stood at this and crossed the room to where Miss Bennet sat with the young lady who was supposed to be _her _sister. She was supposed to marry Mr Darcy! She was supposed to be Mistress of Pemberley!

Elizabeth Bennet watched Caroline Bingley approach and knew that she was displeased.

"Would you care for tea, Miss Bingley?" Georgiana Darcy asked with a smile.

"I thank you, no. I will not take tea." Caroline Bingley looked as though she was to continue her conversation. Instead, she looked to Georgiana Darcy before turning away and marching from the room in anger. Her sister, reluctantly but obediently followed as Elizabeth performed a duty that Miss Darcy hoped she would continue at Pemberley. Surely Elizabeth Bennet had to consent to marrying her brother, then they could be sisters at last.


	3. The Invitation

-1**Chapter 3 - The Invitation.**

Elizabeth Bennet and the Gardiners had departed Pemberley a while ago and while Mr Darcy and his sister remained in the drawing room, everyone else retired. Mr Darcy sat silently for a long time listening to his sister play the pianoforte before she desisted and crossed the room to join him in front of the fire.

"Well, Georgiana?" He said softly with anticipation.

"She is a wonderful woman, Fitzwilliam, you deserve her."

"What did she say?"

"She said that your character was much improved since you were in Hertfordshire. She plainly stated that you had overcome your pride and developed into one of the most likeable gentlemen of her acquaintance." He smiled slightly.

"I do not wish to ask her yet, Georgiana. I fear the same rejection that I received last April at Rosings Park."

"I think that Miss Bennet knows how much you suffered from the words she uttered. She has overcome her pride, Fitzwilliam surely that will allow her to accept your addresses?"

"I love her dearly, Georgiana but I do not wish to lose her. She is the last thing I think of on an evening and the first on a morning. I do not know how I would survive if I could not have her love."

"Does Miss Bennet know of how you suffered on your return from Rosings?"

"No. Miss Bennet knows nothing of the darkness I endured after our meeting. She knows nothing of the anger I experienced nor the sadness when I thought I could not have her."

"Give her time, Fitzwilliam. She shows some affection for you, surely that is an improvement?" Darcy smiled slightly.

"That is a dramatic improvement, she only ever used to show me contempt and ridicule." Georgiana laughed slightly.

"I do have an idea brother that would help you determine if Miss Bennet does hold affection for you."

"What is that, my dear sister?" Georgiana Darcy smiled slightly before leaning back into the comfort of her chair and building up the courage to inform her brother of the information that could make or break his future relationship with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

The next morning after gathering some advice from Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy and his sister departed in a phaeton toward Lambton. The glorious weather however, did not reflect Mr Darcy's mood. He was nervous, in fact he was very nervous.

"What if they refuse?" He asked his sister as they passed into Lambton.

"You must book no refusals, Fitzwilliam." He nodded slightly before they continued the remainder of their journey to the inn in silence.

Once departing from the phaeton the pair entered the bright inn and quickly found a servant.

"Are Mr and Mrs Gardiner receiving visitors?" Mr Darcy asked sombrely.

"Yes, sir." The young girl said before leading the pair toward the quarters which the Gardiners and Miss Bennet were accommodating.

The servant quickly knocked upon the door and entered, announcing Mr Darcy and his sister to the Gardiners and Elizabeth who were seated around the table. The group immediately stood and greeted the pair before leading them to seats around the table.

"I hope that we are not disrupting any plans you have made this morning." Mr Darcy said as he took a seat.

"Not at all, Mr Darcy. We have no engagements today, we were only going to walk out over the hills." Mrs Gardiner said with a smile.

"Good for I come bearing an invitation for Mr Gardiner." Mr Darcy said before smiling. "The other gentlemen and I were contemplating shooting this afternoon and we would care for you to join us."

"I would be honoured, Mr Darcy. It has been too long since I was last hunting." Mr Darcy smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Gardiner." Darcy yet again paused but the slight touch from his sister under the table encouraged him back into conversation. "I do however, also come with another hope."

"What is that, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked with a mischievous smile.

"My sister and I would hope that you would do us the greatest honour of joining the rest of our party at Pemberley for the remainder of your stay." There was momentary silence.

"There is no need for us to impose upon you Mr Darcy." Elizabeth said in surprise. "I am afraid that we have already imposed upon you during our numerous visits to your estate."

"You have not imposed upon our hospitality at all, in fact quite the opposite."

"Mr Darcy you have already made our stay in Derbyshire most delightful but you have no need to offer this." Mr Gardiner said.

"I believe that your stay at Pemberley will provide more pleasure, Mr Gardiner." Miss Darcy added. "I would not like to see you situated so far from us during your stay. I would prefer for you to attach yourselves to our party."

"You are our friends, I will book no refusals, Mr Gardiner." Mr Darcy added strongly. Mr Gardiner took a moment to gaze at his wife for a moment who silently nodded, a smile fixed upon her countenance.

"Very well, Mr Darcy." Mr Gardiner said as he stood and offered the other gentleman his hand in thanks.

"Good. I have already instructed my servants to prepare some rooms for you." The group laughed slightly at this. "I shall sent some men on to gather your belongings."

"Thank you, Mr Darcy, Miss Darcy." Elizabeth said as she stood.

"No, thank you, you have done us a great honour." Mr Darcy said before he offered his sister his arm and escorted her from the room.

"How very kind of Mr Darcy to invite us to join his party at Pemberley." Mrs Gardiner said to Elizabeth as she dashed around the room gathering her belongings. It was at this that Mrs Gardiner noticed a slight change in her niece's complexion. There was an obvious glow to her cheeks and her lips were curled slightly in thought. "What is troubling you, Lizzy?" Elizabeth gazed up at her Aunt for a moment before situating herself on the bed.

"Last April during my stay at the parsonage near Rosings, Mr Darcy happened upon our party Aunt."

"You never informed us of his presence there Lizzy." Mrs Gardiner said as she took a seat next to Elizabeth upon the bed.

"Only Jane was aware of it. For it was there Aunt, that Mr Darcy made his addresses to me."

"Mr Darcy? Made his addresses to you?" Mrs Gardiner said with an apparent smile on her countenance.

"I am afraid that I refused him in an equal unpleasant way as he delivered them. I made a number of accusations against his character, some which were acceptable, others which were not. I do feel regret for the way I approached him after he had made his attentions known and I know that he would feel the same. A number of the remarks he made toward my family were intolerable and I made it plainly clear that I would never marry him."

"I am sorry that you both should have had to endure this intolerable situation. But surely Mr Darcy has altered his ways? You yourself said upon our initial visit to Pemberley when he happened upon us that he was very changed."

"Yes he is very changed, I made it very clear at Rosings that his pride made me believe that he was most unsuitable gentleman. I believe that he has altered his pride and he is changed for the better but I still feel apprehension."

"Apprehension toward Mr Darcy?" Mrs Gardiner asked, slightly confused.

"No. Apprehension toward joining the party at Pemberley. I still feel mortified by the false accusations that I made at Rosings toward him. Now once I have been introduced to his changed character I can feel that I am starting to develop a strange attraction to him, Aunt."

"I can understand that it must be hard to reacquaint yourself with the gentleman you refused but is such an attraction so bad, Lizzy?" Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"I do not wish for an attraction to be formed, Aunt for I know that Mr Darcy is such a gentleman who will never renew his addresses." Elizabeth noticed that her Aunt smiled slightly at this.

"I feel, Lizzy that Mr Darcy is still very attracted to you and if you showed similar feelings I believe that he would ask for your hand. That is if you would like it?" Elizabeth remained silent for a moment.

"I am unsure, Aunt. I am very confused about my feelings for him."

"Then perhaps this visit to Pemberley would allow you to examine is changed character further along with your own feelings on the subject." Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes, perhaps you are right." Mrs Gardiner laughed slightly with her niece before they both removed themselves from the bed and continued collecting some of their items from around the room for their journey to Pemberley.


	4. The Library

-1Mr Darcy and his sister were waiting in the entrance hall of Pemberley as the Gardiners and Miss Bennet arrived. Georgiana Darcy tightened her grip upon her Brother's arm slightly as he fidgeted with nerves.

"Calm yourself, brother." She said softly with a slightly glance toward his face.

"What if I ruin my chances with her, Georgiana. I would never be able to forgive myself."

"That will not happen Fitzwilliam, I will make sure of it." He smiled shyly at her for a moment before they saw the Gardiners ascending the steps toward the house, Elizabeth Bennet following closely behind. Georgiana Darcy heard her brother sigh slightly before they stood forward to welcome their new guests.

"Mr Darcy, how may we ever thank you for this generous hospitality?" Mr Gardiner exclaimed as he held out his hand for the gentleman. Mr Darcy took it gratefully with a smile.

"The pleasure is ours, Mr Gardiner! Pemberley is such a happy home with a number of guests to occupy its many, generally unused rooms." Mr Gardiner laughed slightly at Mr Darcy's wit before turning to his wife.

"I am afraid, my dear Mrs Gardiner that we may only repay Mr Darcy's kindness with good conversation." Mr Gardiner joked.

"Indeed we must! I cannot begin to express our gratitude to you both."

"There is no need, Mrs Gardiner." Georgiana Darcy said before holding her hand out to Mrs Reynolds. "Mrs Reynolds has arranged some rooms for you, I assure you that from her character she will have chosen the best." The Gardiners laughed slightly before stepping forward into the care of Mrs Reynolds.

"We have arranged a hunting party for one hours time, Mr Gardiner. Would that be acceptable for you?" Mr Darcy said with concern.

"Of course, Mr Darcy. That is very acceptable, I look forward to it."

"Good, shall we arrange to meet in my study in one hour. The servants will help you to locate it."

"Yes indeed, Mr Darcy." The gentleman nodded slightly before they departed up the stairs and into the depths of Pemberley.

Elizabeth Bennet was more than satisfied with her chambers in the Pemberley guest quarters. There was more than ample space for her and a beautiful prospect of the lake from her window. Georgiana Darcy was right, Mrs Reynolds had chosen well. With a happy smile and a blushed complexion she gazed around the room a moment longer before opening the door and exiting onto the corridor behind.

Upon descending the grand staircase she found no servants or footman. Instead she found the vast expanse of the unoccupied entrance hall. She stood and gazed for a moment in contemplation of which direction to go when a voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Are you lost, Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth turned quickly upon hearing the rough voice of Mr Darcy.

"I would not like to admit it sir, but I feel that your home is too large. I am at a loss of which direction to walk." He laughed slightly before stepping forward.

"You will find Miss Bingley and her sister in the east drawing room. My sister you would most certainly find in the library at this time of day."

"Library?"

"Yes." He paused slightly and thought of how to be most gentlemanly. "You are welcome to take as many books as you like during your stay with us. Can I show you to it?"

"I would like that very well indeed, I thank you." He turned quickly and noticed that she came to his side and fell into his stride.

"I hope that you enjoy your stay with us." He said softy as they walked down the brightly lit corridors.

"I have to admit that I was very surprised by your invitation. Since…" She stopped. "From our past I would have thought that you would have avoided our presence in Derbyshire."

"No indeed. I have always enjoyed your company and have found that I am also impressed by your Aunt and Uncle. I would always have invited you to my home, despite your opinion of me." Elizabeth blushed slightly for a moment and about to respond when he stopped at a door and nodded to it. "This is the library." Elizabeth blushed again before thanking him quickly and dropping into a quick curtsy before entering the room.

Once the door was closed Elizabeth relaxed back against the old oak and placed her head back in shame. Surely he still held some affection for her? He had to after speaking so fondly of her?

"Miss Bennet, are you well?" Elizabeth lifted her head quickly and looked to the right were a few feet away, Georgiana Darcy sat, a book open on her lap. Elizabeth's face blushed again for a moment before she regained her composure and walked toward the young lady.

"I am very well, Miss Darcy. Your brother has just been generous enough to show me here. He knows that I have a great fondness for books."

"My brother has always spoken very highly of you Miss Bennet. Even from his letters I could determine that you were a highly intelligent and witty individual." Georgiana Darcy stated with a genuine smile of contentment.

"I am afraid that your brother may have over-exaggerated my personality. Though I am very witty, a trait from my Father I believe, there are many episodes in which I cannot look upon myself with satisfaction. Particularly toward your brother, I feel that I have been unkind."

"Oh, no! My brother said that you humbled him but never insulted."

"Does your brother inform you of everything?" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"I am afraid so. Especially upon his return from Rosings at Easter I feel that he was already a changed man. He said that circumstances had forced him to look upon his own character without scrutinising others." Elizabeth's heart raced slightly at this. Did Georgiana Darcy know of her dealings with Mr Darcy?

"I must confess that since upon meeting Mr Darcy in Hertfordshire, he has changed much." Georgiana nodded.

"I wonder what has inspired such a change?" Elizabeth Bennet noticed a slight sparkle to Georgiana's eyes as she said this. She knew very well what had happened in Rosings and knew that her brother still felt an attraction.

"I know not." Was all Elizabeth could say.

Elizabeth could not be described as angry as she paced the grounds of Pemberley. Instead, she felt slightly elated that Mr Darcy took the trouble to discuss his dealings with his sister. It shows great signs of affection that Elizabeth did not think possible in such a gentleman.

"Lizzy? Is something wrong?" Elizabeth stopped pacing immediately and turned to her Aunt Gardiner who had a look of concern upon her countenance.

"Mr Darcy has informed his sister of his dealings with me." Mrs Gardiner approached her niece and held her arm as they walked together.

"Surely that is not a bad thing, Lizzy. It shows his family spirit and the love of his sister."

"Yes, I only felt uncomfortable. I am not ashamed that she is aware I only wish that I had been more prepared, Aunt."

"She mentioned Rosings?"

"Not directly. She was implying that I was to blame for the dramatic change in her brother."

"And are you not, Lizzy?"

"Perhaps."

"Well then, if Georgiana Darcy recognises it along with her brother then you must be in their favour."

"What if I do not wish to be in their favour?" Elizabeth said spitefully.

"Of course you do Lizzy, or you would not be here." Yet again, Mrs Gardiner was right.


	5. A Picnic at Pemberley

-1**Chapter 5 - A Picnic at Pemberley.**

The day of the Pemberley picnic arrived. The day was glorious with the hot sun dashing between the aged oak trees that lined the lake. Birds fluttered from tree to tree as the party from the house descended toward the lake, a line of footmen following behind with all manner of items for the day. Mr Darcy being the new, hospitable gentleman offered his arm to Mrs Gardiner as the grass sloped down toward the lake.

Georgiana Darcy noted that the party were in high spirits, all except Miss Bingley. Georgiana suspected that Caroline was rather annoyed by the presence of Miss Bennet and the Gardiners and Pemberley and the effect this had on the Master of the house. Caroline had, after all, always wished for Pemberley to be her home. She wanted to be Mistress for the greatest house in all of Derbyshire. Although, now with the presence of Elizabeth Bennet, Caroline Bingley noticed her chances of becoming Mistress were diminishing with Mr Darcy's growing attraction. Her views were also supported by her sister, Mrs Hurst who's uninterested husband also showed similar dissatisfaction, though never in public. This was the only indication that there was unease at Pemberley. The Hurst's and Miss Bingley, it was apparent, were inclined to show Elizabeth Bennet to be as unfit for Mistress as their voices would allow during the picnic. Georgiana Darcy hoped, no prayed, that despite the unhappy glares from Miss Bingley the party would enjoy their day in the sun. She also hoped that Elizabeth Bennet's knowledge and wit would allow her to overcome the immense criticism that she was about to directly receive.

The party quickly dispersed under the trees by the lake, laying blankets and placing food. Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst quickly found the tree nearest to where the Darcy's, Elizabeth and the Gardiners had arranged their own blanket. Criticism was ripe, Mr Darcy noted but he ignored it. As he assisted the Gardiners in placing food he watched Miss Bingley's eyes curiously monitoring Elizabeth.

"Should you not like to move your blanket slightly out of the shade, Miss Bingley?" Darcy asked, attempting to show genuine concern.

"Mr Darcy! Always so kind to think of your guests! I feel that Louisa and I would prefer the shade rather than the heat of Derbyshire." Darcy nodded slightly before scowling to himself. He wanted time with the Gardiners and Elizabeth, he did not want his conversation intruded upon by Caroline Bingley, which it certainly would be.

Mr Darcy waited until all of his guests were seated before he took his own stretched out position upon the blanket.

"It is a very glorious day for a picnic is it not, Mrs Gardiner?" Darcy said as he gazed out toward the lake.

"It is Mr Darcy. Although I feel that Pemberley does have an effect on the scenery." Mr Darcy laughed for a moment before Caroline Bingley's voice echoed into the conversation.

"Pemberley is the most beautiful home! I am sure that you should not find such raptures in Hertfordshire, Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth Bennet looked curiously up to Caroline Bingley for a moment before the lady continued. "During my stay in Hertfordshire, I did not find anything to my liking. There were not enough trees and there was a severe lack of sensible walks! Do you not agree, Louisa?"

"Indeed I do, Caroline." Georgiana Darcy noted a small smile appear on Elizabeth Bennet's face before she responded to the Bingley sisters.

"There are many such raptures in Hertfordshire, Miss Bingley. Though I feel that an individual must take the effort to look for such. There are apparent raptures in much part of England which should be observed and noted without the need for sensible walking." Caroline Bingley, surprisingly, remained silent. She gazed at Elizabeth Bennet for a long time as she fell into conversation with Georgiana before turning back to her sister. Darcy saw the sisters whispering silently before Caroline Bingley shook her head and returned her attention to the party.

"Mr Gardiner, I took the liberty of taking some rods and tackle from Mr Darcy before leaving the house." Mr Bingley said with a smile to his friend who was unaware. "Would you do me the honour of joining me in a spot of fishing?"

"Indeed I would, Mr Bingley." Mr Gardiner said as he stood and pointed out toward the lake. "That looks to be a good spot."

"Yes indeed! Hurst, will you join us?" Mr Hurst, who appeared to already have taken too much wine, only nodded in confirmation of this request. The three gentleman quickly disappeared around the lake to take up their positions for what would turn out to be a very competitive spot of fishing.

"Miss Bingley, would you care to take a turn about the lake?" Georgiana Darcy said as she turned to the Bingley sisters. Miss Bingley in the hope of getting close to Darcy through Georgiana immediately took Georgiana on her offer for both her and Mrs Hurst. "Mrs Gardiner? Miss Bennet?"

"I thank you, Miss Darcy but no. I should like to remain in the sun a little longer taking in this beautiful scenery." Mrs Gardiner said with a smile. Elizabeth, not wishing to take a turn with Miss Bingley also declined.

It was only a few moments after the party of ladies had departed that Mr Darcy chose to speak.

"What of your sister, Miss Elizabeth? Does she still remain on at Longbourn?"

"Yes, all of my sisters are currently at Longbourn. Although I still believe Lydia is submerged in tears after being refused permission to go to Brighton with Colonel Forster."

"And so she should!" Mrs Gardiner interrupted. "Surely you would not allow your sister to make such an expedition, Mr Darcy?!"

"Not at all, Mrs Gardiner and if it helps I would agree with Mr Bennet. His opinion on this subject would have been paramount."

"Yes indeed, Mr Darcy." There was a pause for a moment.

"You sister would be at a loss without your company these weeks, Miss Elizabeth."

"I would believe so, Mr Darcy." He paused yet again.

"Miss Bennet and Elizabeth are very close sisters, Mr Darcy. I am sure that one could not imagine a time when they are apart for a long period." Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"You should invite your sister to join you for the remainder of your stay in Derbyshire, Miss Elizabeth. I am sure that she would enjoy the change of company."

"Perhaps she would, Mr Darcy but I feel that it is perhaps too much to ask."

"No indeed. I would be honoured if your sister would join our party. I am sure that I would not be the only person humbled by her presence." Elizabeth blushed slightly at his reference to Mr Bingley. "Miss Bingley and her sister did become very acquainted with your sister during our stay in Hertfordshire. Perhaps they could continue their acquaintance here, with an overdue introduction to my sister."

"You could write to Jane, Lizzy and inquire if she would like to join the party." Mr Darcy nodded.

"With the permission of your Father of course. When she replies in the positive inform her that I will send my carriage on immediately." Mr Darcy said with a smile.

"You are too generous, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Not at all. You see I am slowly accustoming myself to change and company, Miss Bennet. Perhaps in the future I will develop into a great socialite." Elizabeth laughed heartily, noting her Aunt's laughter also mingling with her own.

The small party that remained behind soon fell into silence watching the small party of ladies make their last turn of the lake back to join them. Upon returning it was Miss Bingley's voice that echoed through the trees.

"Mr Darcy! Miss Darcy has only just now been informing us of a small boat you possess for the lake."

"Indeed I do, Miss Bingley. My sister and I occasionally row around the lake during summer."

"You should do us the honour, Mr Darcy! Miss Darcy has just now expressed a wish for it herself, have you not, Georgiana dear?" Georgiana looked slightly puzzled for a moment before nodding. Mr Darcy knew that Georgiana had requested no such thing, Miss Bingley he supposed was requesting it in the hope of some individual time away from Miss Bennet and the Gardiners.

Mr Darcy could not refuse. Therefore, it was not long afterwards that a group of footman pushed the small rowing boat into the lake. Miss Bingley was immediately at Darcy's side, taking his arm firmly and stepping into the boat along with a reluctant Georgiana.

Elizabeth watched in silence as the strong muscles of Mr Darcy propelled the boat around the lake. She could see that there was steady conversation between the occupants and a contented smile on Miss Bingley's face as she looked back at her sister who sat silently on her blanket.

"Should you write to Jane?" Mrs Gardiner asked her niece.

"What do you think, Aunt?"

"I think it would be a great opportunity for her." Mrs Gardiner lowered her voice slightly as not to be overheard. "Jane has shown that she still holds an attraction for Mr Bingley. Perhaps a visit to Pemberley will do her no harm."

"Very well, Aunt. I will send a letter on to Longbourn on our return to the house." Mrs Gardiner nodded slightly before drawing Elizabeth's attention back to the lake where Miss Bingley had dropped her handkerchief into the lake.

Upon realisation Mr Darcy immediately stretched out for the piece of fabric but gravity prevails. As he stretched over the boat it overbalanced and with a scream from Miss Bingley Darcy fell into the water with a splash.

Elizabeth and Mrs Gardiner were immediately to their feet and to the side of the lake as Mr Darcy resurfaced, rubbing water from his eyes. Elizabeth only realised at this moment that her heart was pounding from fear that he would be hurt. Upon Mr Darcy's resurface however, she could not resist laughter and as the gentleman himself pushed the boat toward the edge of the lake Elizabeth could not resist the laughter escaping. In fact the whole party were laughing loudly at the unsightly Mr Darcy walking from the lake. Even in his wet attire he was still gentlemanly enough to offer his hand to Miss Bingley and his sister from the boat.

"Oh, brother!" Georgiana Darcy said, laughing. Mr Darcy, surprisingly did not look angry, quite the opposite. He also stood at the side of the lake looking at himself laughing at the thought of him falling in.

"Are you hurt, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth quickly asked in concern. Darcy smiled.

"Only my pride, Miss Elizabeth, nothing else." She nodded slightly, trying to conceal the urge to laugh again. "Perhaps in the future, Mr Darcy you could take care not to fall in." He smiled slightly at her wit.

"If you would excuse me for a moment ladies, I feel that I have an urgent appointment with my valet." The ladies laughed again before they watched him cross the grounds back to the house. Elizabeth however, sat wondering why his fall into the lake had such an effect on her. Was she developing feelings for this man whom she had once despised?


	6. A Letter to Jane

-1**Chapter 6 - The Letter to Jane**

_My dearest Jane, _

_It will be a surprise for you my sister, to find me not writing from Lambton but from Pemberley itself. I feel that I must explain. Upon our entry into Derbyshire our Aunt and Uncle Gardiner expressed a wish to visit Pemberley, a home that our Aunt had never visited during her childhood here. Upon our visit we unexpectedly encountered Mr Darcy. I must admit that my surprise was equal to his when we had been assured that the Master was not home. Conversation was strained and forceful and I considered Mr Darcy to be unchanged in his character upon his approach. Though I insisted upon our departure once he had left for the house he came upon us again in the most gentlemanly way possible. I could scarcely believe it! He even asked for an introduction to our Aunt and Uncle who found no fault with his addresses. Perhaps he was attempting to disclose the changes he has made since our last meeting at Rosings, I know not. Although his attention to us was more than amiable, I could not resist thinking of the way in which he insulted our family in his addresses to me in April._

_Mr Darcy called upon us the next day in Lambton in which he was to introduce his sister to me. He previously requested this of me during our visit to Pemberley and though I felt embarrassed in his presence, I could not refuse. And so it was. He and his sister arrived with Mr Bingley, who I must say inquired for no one but yourself. I have to say that I found Miss Darcy very charming indeed, the very contrast to her brother's prior behaviour. She behaved with charm and genuine interest and held no pride for her high position in society. Yet, as she spoke of music and acquaintances I could not resist comparing her to her brother. Yes, Mr Darcy had changed his character but would it continue? It was a shame that his character could not have been similar to that of his sister's when he arrived in Hertfordshire. Perhaps, he would have been more accepted into our society. But he was not, there is no need to dwell on that topic. _

_We dined at Pemberley with Mr Darcy along with Mr Bingley and his sisters. Yes, the Bingley sisters have also situated themselves at Pemberley for the summer. Miss Bingley still behaves with the same lack of decorum for other individuals feelings, encouraged slightly by her obnoxious sister. Forgive me, Jane but I see no other way to express my feelings. Perhaps Mr Darcy enjoys their company but I confess that I only enjoy the wit that can be had from their conversation and their approach to Georgiana Darcy as a sister. _

_You would have been as surprised as I, sister when Mr Darcy and his sister called upon us soon afterwards to invite us to join their party at Pemberley for the remainder of our stay in Derbyshire. Our Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, unwilling to give offence, as their character, immediately accepted with gratitude. I know not why they chose to forward this invitation. Nor am I comfortable in the presence of the gentleman, who a few months past, I insulted beyond any measure of gentility. I would not say that I am afraid of what he may say toward me but more that I am ashamed of the things that have already come to pass. I insulted him beyond any possible measure and placed blames upon him which I rightly should not have. I understand that my prejudice allowed me to be forceful in my reproach of him and I am very ashamed. Though my Aunt Gardiner assures me that this visit to Pemberley would allow me to examine his new character better and assure myself that I was correct or, in some cases, incorrect in my assumptions. That deliberation, I am afraid, will have to wait. _

_My main priority in writing this, Jane was to firstly share my feelings with you that have been developing in my mind and which I have been unable to express openly. Secondly, I write to forward an invitation from Mr Darcy to join the party at Pemberley. He understands that you developed a keen interest in the Bingley sisters and would be contented should you continue this acquaintance and develop a similar one with his own sister. You would also be able to rekindle your relationship with another gentleman of our acquaintance who I must add, has mentioned nothing but you to our Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. This is not an immediate inclination to accept but I pray you consider your feelings before responding to this letter. I would not wish to see you harmed again. I am sure that Mama will tempt you in any way to join us and I admit that I would cherish your company and advice here during this time. I mostly need your advice in how to prevent my feelings developing any further for the man that I used to dislike…Mr Darcy._

_I pray for your quick response on this matter. _

_Your Loving sister, _

_Elizabeth Bennet. _

Elizabeth softly laid her pen down on the writing table and picked up the letter to examine it. Would her sister understand all that she had communicated? Would Jane believe her irresponsible for developing feelings for the gentleman whom she had already refused? With a sigh Elizabeth returned the letter to the table and upon folding it, sealed it with wax. It was done, it could not be changed now.

"Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth turned quickly to the soft voice of Georgiana Darcy who had entered the relatively vacant drawing room.

"Miss Darcy, I am afraid that you find me all alone. I believe all the other members of the party are still dressing for dinner."

"Yes I believe so." She said as she entered the room and took a seat in front of the fire.

"I have just now been writing a letter to my sister, Jane." Georgiana nodded slightly.

"My brother has informed me of your sister Jane's character and how she obviously developed an attraction Mr Bingley which was returned. My brother claims that it was a shame that Mr Bingley was called away to town."

"Indeed it was. My sister is always very compassionate and fails to see criticism in anyone. She has the most pleasing nature and character which, my mother claims would be beneficial to any gentleman." Lizzy laughed slightly.

"My brother insisted the same, although he stated he was never attracted to her as a man does a wife. My brother I feel would prefer to court a woman of a more lively nature and character."

"I have come to understand your brother's expectation in a wife from a conversation we held in Hertfordshire. She must have a thorough knowledge of singing, drawing, dancing and the modern arts while having a love of books, if I recollect."Georgiana Darcy laughed loudly.

"Now I think that may be Miss Bingley's feelings for the appropriate wife. My brother's feelings would have initially been similar but I feel that he has changed those hopes too. I believe he no longer looks for those talents in a woman, rather he encourages the love of a woman above any other."

"That is very romantic, but occasionally problematic in our society."

"What can you mean, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Romance is not common in our society, Miss Darcy. I have found that most individuals now marry for material gain rather than affection."

"And what of you, Miss Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked with a smile. "Would you find yourself married for material gain?" Elizabeth stood from her chair at the writing table and walked to Georgiana Darcy where she took a seat opposite.

"I have always believed that nothing but the deepest love would entice me into matrimony." She paused. "That is why with our present society, I will end an old maid caring for my many nieces and nephews." Georgiana Darcy laughed.

"I could never imagine you as an old maid, Miss Elizabeth. I do however, feel that you will do well. Yes, you will do very well indeed."

"What is all this laughing?" Mr Darcy asked as he entered the drawing room to find his sister and the love of his life in conversation.

"We are contemplating Miss Elizabeth living to be an old maid, brother. I insist that its is not possible nor probable." Mr Darcy laughed slightly.

"That would depend on Miss Elizabeth's requests for a partner. If her demands for a proper husband were equal to mine a few months past, she would be an old maid. You yourself stated that I would never find a woman suitable to fit all of my requests, Miss Elizabeth. Do you recall?" Elizabeth smiled.

"I do, Mr Darcy. Though I would never wish for such a stern husband as you did a wife!" Mr Darcy laughed loudly.

"Yes you are correct."

"Miss Elizabeth was only stating now brother, that individuals of our society marry for material gain rather than love. Would you agree?" Mr Darcy, to Elizabeth's surprise did not contemplate long on this question before he answered.

"I know many individuals who have entered into marriage for material gain but I believe that I now represent a different section of that society. There are other aspects that need to be considered in marriage other than material gain."

"Such as, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Love, the need to inspire affection in your partner and the understanding that your life revolves around that person who inspires you so greatly that you can hardly breathe. When you believe that you can no longer live without the love of an individual, then you know that this individual is the person who is going to make your life complete and worth living." Elizabeth did not know what to say. Was he thinking of her? Was he explaining that he still loved her? Did this mean that he wanted to renew his addresses? But did Elizabeth want him to?


	7. An Arrival at Pemberley

-1**Author's Note: Thank you specifically to the individuals who noted my typing error in the last chapter! It has been rectified and I hope that I did not put you off with the aspect of Mr Darcy inspiring "infection" rather than affection! Ah, life is full of these dramas, aren't they brilliant!! Xx**

**Chapter 7 - An Arrival at Pemberley.**

Mr Darcy noted over the following day that his sister and Miss Elizabeth Bennet grew closer in their acquaintance. Although Miss Bingley had been obnoxious in her assault of Miss Elizabeth's character and position many times, his sister did not seem phased. It was perhaps his sister's own good sense of character or rather that, from his own opinion, she had also developed a mutual regard for the lady. Georgiana Darcy had also, it seemed, developed an affectionate relationship with Mrs Gardiner and Darcy often found the trio taking a turn about the gardens on a morning. It was a delight to see his sister so happy amongst company. She had always been so shy that Darcy regularly thought that she would never be introduced properly into society with the hope of finding a husband. Her shyness had of course, developed further after her disastrous encounter with George Wickham. Though Darcy encouraged her greatly after her return from Ramsgate, he occasionally felt that his sister's encounter had placed a strain upon her character that may never be resolved. Fortunately for Mr Darcy however, upon Miss Elizabeth Bennet's arrival into Derbyshire, Georgiana seemed to blossom and regain some of the confidence she possessed before her dealings with Mr Wickham. Georgiana Darcy was always such a confident child which was ruined by the spite and greed of Wickham.

As Darcy stood at his study window he could see her in the gardens with Miss Elizabeth. Her cheeks were aglow with the exercise and a smile was apparent on her countenance. Darcy watched as his sister engaged herself firmly in conversation with the woman he had come to love. Yet he thought having Elizabeth at Pemberley would ease some of his feelings. He thought that her presence would relieve him of some of the stressful thoughts that had been developing since Rosings. But Mr Darcy was mistaken. In fact, Elizabeth Bennet's presence at Pemberley only allowed his thoughts to stray further. Though they were no longer of his terrible behaviour in April they were now more concentrated on the aspect of Elizabeth being in his home. Every time he came upon her, he could only imagine her as the mistress of this glorious house and as Georgiana's sister, never as a guest. As he watched her over dinner, smiling to the other guests he longed for those smiles to be directed to him, as her loving husband. God how he hoped!

Mr Darcy, tormented through the day by the vision of Elizabeth Bennet who would never be Mrs Darcy also had trouble sleeping. As he laid in his bed, gazing around the large room toward an interlinking door toward the Mistress' quarters his thoughts yet again, turned to Elizabeth. Those rooms which had laid dormant for many years from his mothers own death would continue to remain vacant. No mistress of Pemberley would pass into those rooms if it were not Elizabeth Bennet. Perhaps, Mr Darcy had mentally designated those rooms for the one woman who he thought could fulfil the role of Mistress and his loving wife. Although, presently Elizabeth Bennet had made her thoughts perfectly clear on that matter!

Mr Darcy was quickly drawn from his reverie by a loud knocking on his open study door. Turning quickly he was surprised to find Richard Fitzwilliam, his cousin stood at the entrance in full military attire.

"Richard! What a surprise!" Darcy said as he crossed the room and clasped the gentleman's hand in a warm embrace.

"How do you do, cousin?"

"Very well. Do come in!" Darcy ushered his cousin quickly into the room and saw him situated in a chair in front of his desk before he took his own chair. "We did not expect you to pass through. We understood that you were still with your regiment." Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded slightly.

"Yes, I was to be relieved of duty next week but I was, surprisingly given leave early to return home to my family."

"I am very pleased to hear that. Your family are well?"

"Very well. And Georgiana?" Darcy laughed slightly.

"She is well indeed, must improved I must confess with the addition of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. You remember her from Rosings I trust? She was staying with her friend Mrs Collins at the Parsonage."

"How could I forget?! She was the most charming lady, with the most lively spirit and character. How does she come to be at Pemberley?"

"She was touring the county with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner when I happened upon them. They are the most pleasing companions Richard, I insist that you must be introduced before you return to your regiment."

"I cannot say that I have heard of them but if they are good acquaintances for you cousin then I should be delighted."

"Good! Perhaps you could join us for dinner?" Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded and waited for his cousin to continue. "Is tomorrow evening to your satisfaction?"

"Very much, I shall look forward to it, along with being reunited to Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Darcy laughed slightly before offering his cousin refreshments. Colonel Fitzwilliam however, refused claiming the need to return to his family. Darcy happily agreed before seeing his cousin out to his horse. It was there, looking across the grass that they saw Elizabeth Bennet and Georgiana Darcy. A smile fluttered across Georgiana's face for a moment before she raised her hand and waved to her cousin. The Colonel, with all the enthusiasm of a small child, removed his hat and bent into a low bow before pushing himself into the saddle of his horse and turning it toward home. Mr Darcy, not wishing to intrude nodded politely to his sister and Elizabeth before returning to the peace of his study. There, more thoughts would overcome him and perhaps a hint of jealousy at the thought of his cousin in the company of Elizabeth Bennet.

It would be almost four days before a letter arrived from Longbourn for Elizabeth. She was sitting with Miss Darcy in the music room when the footman delivered it. Georgiana Darcy, who had obliged Elizabeth with a song on the pianoforte looked up slightly at the entrance of the silver plate. Elizabeth took it with thanks and looked upon it.

"Ah, it is from my sister Jane." Elizabeth said with a smile to her new friend.

"Please, do not hesitate, read your letter."

"You do not mind?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Not at all, I shall be in the library looking the book I mentioned to you." She stood at this and with a small smile, left Elizabeth in privacy.

_Mr Dearest Lizzy _it read.

_I must confess myself surprised by your writing from Pemberley rather than Lambton, as is Mama who noted the address as it arrived by post. I am pleased that you have been able to develop an acquaintance with Mr Darcy's sister who I understand to be a very pleasant lady with no pride and good manners. You noted in your letter that Mr Darcy's character had changed upon your arrival to Pemberley and yet I believe that this is a permanent alteration. Such a gentleman is able to make alterations for the better and I understand from your letter that despite your feelings toward Miss Bingley and his sister this is a great advantage. _

_As to Mr Darcy's invitation to join the party I would be delighted although Mama is very concerned for me to journey into Derbyshire alone. Papa however, has instructed her that it would be beneficial for me to be away from Meryton and she has reluctantly agreed. Her attention toward visiting Pemberley was quickly altered however, when I informed her of Mr Bingley's presence there. She is perhaps wishful that he will make his addresses to me while I am in attendance. I would not wish to hope for such a happy prospect. I will therefore, Lizzy journey from Longbourn to Pemberley in our own carriage, as per Mama's request. She did not wish for me to travel by post and insisted that Papa made the carriage available for my use. Papa, I am pleased, did not refuse. I should hope to arrive at Pemberley soon in the hope of assisting you in the troubles that you expressed in your letter. Although, Lizzy developing feelings for Mr Darcy would not be such a bad thing, would it? If he is certain he loves you he would repeat his addresses to you, I am sure of it. If you hold similar feelings for him, as he does you, then perhaps this is an opportunity for you rather than a problem. _

_I look forward to our reunion at Pemberley. _

_Your loving sister, _

_Jane. _

A day passed after the letter had arrived from Longbourn and Elizabeth knew that Jane should be nearing Pemberley, the post does travel ahead.Yet as night began to fall Elizabeth began to feel that her sister would not arrive today and would have to spend a night upon the road. Unnerved, Elizabeth paced the room for a time, long after Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst had retired until the distinctive sound of a carriage drew her to the window.

"Thank goodness." Elizabeth said aloud. Mr Darcy noting her voice looked up and saw relief on her face.

"Your sister?" He asked with a smile.

"I believe so, Mr Darcy." Mr Bingley was immediately to his feet with joy.

"Well Darcy! Shall we not go and welcome Miss Bennet to Pemberley!" Darcy nodded slightly as he smiled.

"Perhaps we should."

Every member of the party, except Miss Bingley, her sister and Mr Hurst congregated in the entrance hall as the carriage stopped outside. Elizabeth's joy was shared equally by Mr Bingley who upon Jane's entrance to the house forgot all matters of decorum and stepped forward.

"Miss Bennet! How delightful! Was your journey comfortable? I am so pleased to see you again." Jane Bennet remained silent for a moment as she smiled at Mr Bingley, a smile which showed to Elizabeth that everything was going to be well.


	8. Restless Nights

-1**Chapter 8 - Restless Nights.**

It not a surprise to Elizabeth that Jane Bennet was preoccupied for the remainder of the evening in Mr Bingley's company. Although she arrived at Pemberley late in the evening she chose to remain with Mr Bingley long before she could have retired. Elizabeth watched them silently, noting that she still showed the same regard for him. Her feelings had never changed. Although Mr Bingley received her appearance with equal pleasure he seemed slightly withdrawn, talking less in whispers than in Hertfordshire. Was he perhaps withdrawing from her due to Mr Darcy's opinion of her attraction? Mr Darcy did after all, persuade Mr Bingley that Jane did not show a mutual affection. Perhaps this is was why he smiled happily at her but did not seem to have the same regard and attraction.

Elizabeth retired with the rest of the party but did not depart to her own room. Instead she followed Jane a little further down the corridor where they would be able to communicate in privacy and in comfort.

"I am afraid that I still do not understand why Mr Darcy chose to invite you to join the party here, Lizzy."

"I came to understand that it was Miss Darcy who wished for our presence although Master's normally make their own decisions. This is after all, Mr Darcy's home. I cannot understand myself why he would wish for our presence here after what he voiced at Rosings of our family."

"Yes, he made some comments that can be easily forgiven, Lizzy but what can he gain from this? Your affection? Do you think he wishes to renew his addresses to you during your stay?"

"I am afraid that I could not as easily forgive him though his acceptance of our Aunt and Uncle Gardiner can be nothing but commended. He has acted in every gentleman-like way to make their stay acceptable, along with mine." Elizabeth sighed slightly. "I am unsure of his reasoning. His behaviour toward me would be evidence that he is wishing to renew those addresses he made in Kent. Yet, at times I think not."

"Would you wish for his addresses, Lizzy?" Elizabeth gazed at her sister in silence.

"I know not. His dramatic change from Rosings makes him appear to be the perfect husband for any respectable lady. Yet…" Elizabeth stopped.

"Yet?" Jane asked with impatience.

"I momentarily could not think of a disadvantage for matrimony to such a man, Jane." Jane laughed slightly. "What does this mean?" Elizabeth said as she laid on her sister's bed and placed her hands over her face.

"You need to determine what your feelings are, Lizzy. You should show Mr Darcy equal courtesy as he shows you. Only then would you know if you love this man."

"What if I love him and he does not renew his addresses?"

"Are you saying that you do hold affection for him?"

"I hold affection for him more than any other gentleman. I think of him more than I think of myself, Jane. Unfortunately, I am yet to determine if this is the affection I would hold for a husband."

"We shall wait, Lizzy. Be patient and hope that he makes you happy." There was nothing left to add, there was nothing else to be done. Elizabeth Bennet would have to wait for a gentleman to renew the addresses that she had rudely rejected a few months previous.

Elizabeth along with her sister slept poorly, both individuals thoughts were concentrated on gentlemen and the hope of matrimony which may never occur. Unknown to the Bennet sisters the two gentlemen concerned were also refused sleep, tortured by the face of the ladies who they wished to love but did not have the courage to ask permission.

Elizabeth rose early and departed her room in the direction of the gardens. The sun had just rose on the horizon highlighting the beauty of Pemberley as it cast its light over the vast expanse of space. Pulling a bonnet over her hair to protect against the light wind, Elizabeth paced across the grounds in the direction of the lake. There lying on the grass she closed her eyes listening to the water and enjoying the rising sun on her face. She was so encapsulated in the morning that she did not notice the soft footsteps of Mr Darcy approaching from the lake. He had also departed the house early and walked through the grounds. It was only on his return to the house that he happened upon Elizabeth at the side of the lake. He knew not how long she had been there, the sun radiating off her young, beautiful face. He watched silently as the morning breeze shifted the folds in her morning dress. How beautiful she looked lying there peacefully and silently. He did not wish to disturb her from her reverie. Instead he took one glance at her lying figure in the uncut grass before taking his leave.

Mr Darcy however, had not expected Elizabeth Bennet to be disturbed by him and as his foot disturbed the ground she roused and noticed his retreating back.

"Mr Darcy, are you well?" She asked softly. He stopped and turned silently.

"I am very well, Miss Elizabeth. I thank you." He walked toward her and took a seat in the grass beside her. "You are walking very early, the sun has just risen."

"Yes, I saw it rise over the lake this morning as I dressed. I could not sleep."

"Is something troubling you? Your sister?"

"Not at all, my sister is very well."

"I thought you would have been concerned in relation to her reintroduction to Mr Bingley." Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"I do not wish for my sister to be hurt, I should not have forwarded an invitation to her."

"Everything will be well, Miss Elizabeth."

"How could it? She shows no change in regard yet he seems changed toward her. Surely you understood this?"

"I did. You have my word that I will see that everything is well." He stood at this, intending to walk back toward the house but her voice stopped him.

"Why are you assisting her?" Darcy looked back into her face.

"I hurt your sister and misled my dearest friend with the help of Miss Bingley, I now need to rectify that. In the past I have said and done many things which I have now come to regret in earnest. I need to seek forgiveness for my actions before I can finally continue my life contentedly." Elizabeth could not think of anything to say in response. Instead she sat silently in the grass and watched him return to the house.

Elizabeth remained at the lakeside for most of the morning, not returning to the house for breakfast. Her thoughts remained constantly on Mr Darcy and the thought that he was willing to put all of his pride aside and ask for forgiveness from those he offended. Two months ago, Elizabeth could never have believed it. Yet there, in the grass at Pemberley she realised that Mr Darcy had changed so considerably that she could not think him as anything else but the most amiable gentleman of her acquaintance. This change in opinion was not due to his assistance with Jane but the change in her own opinion. She had held prejudices toward him that could not be justified and now held an emotion for him that could not be described.

Elizabeth Bennet realised at that moment that although nether Mr Darcy or herself had physically changed they had both been through emotional and psychological changes that only brought them closer. Yes, she had been prejudiced and she had much to apologise for but she knew that if he was able to renew those addresses, she would most certainly accept. It was not an acceptance due to gratitude, quite the contrary it was due to a devotion, acceptance of change, forgiveness and love.


	9. Confessions

-1**Chapter 9 - Confessions.**

The following morning, Mr Darcy fulfilled his promise to Elizabeth Bennet and called his good friend into his study. There he contemplated upon how to begin. Would he apologise immediately? Or, would he first inform Bingley of his initial intentions concerning Jane Bennet. He was unsure until the moment that Bingley sat opposite him, his usual smile upon his countenance.

"You wished to see me Darcy, I hope nothing is amiss."

"No not at all. But I do feel that I owe you an apology, Bingley."

"An apology Darcy? What can you possibly have done to offend me?" Darcy gazed at the old oak desk in front of him for a moment before continuing.

"During the time we stayed on at Netherfield, I believe that you developed an attraction to Miss Jane Bennet." Bingley remained silent and allowed his friend to continue. "You remember that I persuaded you to return to Town and that Miss Bennet did not appear to show the same regard."

"I do, Darcy." Bingley said as he nodded.

"I feel that I was mistaken, Bingley. I now believe that Jane Bennet showed more affection for you than I could ever understand. I was prejudiced, determining that she was contemplating a match with you for your fortune. I was also smitten with the fact that you may one day, wish to marry my own sister. My intentions at the time seemed admirable, Bingley yet the more I reflect upon them the more I feel ashamed of myself."

"What are you saying, Darcy? That she held affection for me and you allowed me to walk away from her. You allowed me to break her heart in such a manner?"

"I cannot deny it." Darcy could understand why his friend was becoming angry. "Yet I do have another confession for you."

"Why are you informing me of this now?" Bingley asked in confusion.

"Because I can no longer insult you by pretending that my actions were for the benefit of your own character. Yet I, along with your sisters, disguised the fact that Jane Bennet followed you to Town in the hope of seeing you there."

"She went to London?" Bingley almost shouted.

"She did. I believe that she stayed on with her Aunt and Uncle in Cheapside. Caroline called upon her there, but we never contemplated informing you of her presence. I was to preoccupied by considering the happiness of my sister while your own, was dwelling on her own character."

"Her own character?" Bingley asked, puzzled.

"I am sure that you are aware that Caroline was never pleased to associate with the Bennet's. Her view on this matter was highlighted when she insisted that we return you to town. I also believe that she was very unsociable with Jane Bennet when calling upon her. She told me herself that she wished to protect her own character as much as yours." Bingley stood firmly in anger.

"I cannot believe that you would deceive me, Darcy! Nor my sisters! I believed you to be my friend."

"I have always been your greatest friend Bingley. That is precisely why I can no longer deny you this knowledge." Darcy stood quickly and gazed at his friend who he had harmed deeply. "I have given you offence and you have my apologies for that. I have now come to understand how my own pride may have jeopardized your own future. I do hope you understand my reasoning, Bingley." Bingley shook his head firmly before marching to the door and heaving it open in anger. He stopped suddenly, turning back to Darcy with sadness.

"I do not know if I shall ever understand your, or my sisters' reasoning on this matter." Bingley left the room immediately leaving Darcy stood gazing down at his Father's desk, knowing that the gentleman himself would have been ashamed to have such a son. As Darcy fell back into his seat, his face dropped into his hands as he thought of any resolution to the disaster that he had caused.

Elizabeth Bennet was rather surprised to find Pemberley so quiet that afternoon. As she wandered the ground floor of the house in solitude she wondered as to the location of her sister, and their host for that matter. Elizabeth was aware that her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner had excused themselves a few hours ago to take a turn in the gardens. As for the rest of the party, Elizabeth was confused.

She had not long sat in the quiet drawing room before she was joined by Georgiana Darcy. She looked anxious as she crossed the room and took a seat next to Elizabeth.

"I am most concerned, Miss Elizabeth." The young lady said softly. "I fear that my brother and Mr Bingley have had a row."

"Mr Bingley, a row? No indeed!" Elizabeth said with surprise.

"It is so, I heard it myself. I fear that Mr Bingley is very displeased, he and his sisters departed Pemberley but a few hours past."

"Mr Bingley has left?" Georgiana nodded solemnly.

"Mr Bingley and his sisters have gone to Town. I feel that this situation may not be remedied." Elizabeth Bennet stood in frustration, pacing the room.

"What of my sister?"

"Your sister remains in her room I believe. Mr Bingley spoke to her before he departed, I do not know what they spoke of." Elizabeth's face brightened quickly.

"I must speak with my sister, immediately." Elizabeth curtsied with as much dignity as possible before racing from the room in the direction of her sister. Unbeknown to Elizabeth, Mr Darcy who stood silently in the entrance hall, watched her face up the stairs. He knew where she was going and knew that everything would eventually be resolved with some form of happiness.

"Jane! Jane!" Elizabeth cried as she pounded on her sister's door. Frustration ripe, Elizabeth continued to knock until her sister pulled the door open to admit her.

"Lizzy, what is this? Are you unwell?" Jane asked as she closed the door.

"No I am well. Mr Bingley has departed for Town!"

"I am aware that Mr Bingley has left Pemberley, he spoke to me before he exited."

"Did he say nothing to give you hope?" Elizabeth asked with genuine passion. Jane smiled slightly before she sat on the bed.

"Lizzy…" Jane sighed slightly.

"He did not give you any hope!" Elizabeth interrupted before her sister stopped her.

"Mr Bingley is not going to Town."

"But Miss Darcy informed me that he and his sisters are heading to Town."

"Miss Bingley along with Mr and Mrs Hurst are journeying onto Town. Mr Bingley however, in on route to Netherfield."

"Netherfield? What could he possibly wish to do at Netherfield?" Jane laughed slightly.

"Mr Bingley's main priority is to call upon Longbourn in the hope of an audience with our Father."

"An audience?"

"In order to ask permission for my hand, Lizzy." Elizabeth was shocked, in fact, she remained silent for a moment before she found the correct words.

"Mr Bingley made his addresses to you?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"He did."

"And you accepted?" Jane laughed slightly.

"Of course I accepted, Lizzy! He told me how he had been blind leaving Netherfield and insisted that he was never aware of my travelling to London. He loves me, Lizzy!" Elizabeth pulled her sister into an embrace, brushing her hair softly with her hand.

"Mama always said that you would do well Jane." Jane pulled away slightly.

"What of you, Lizzy?" Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"I know not what to think, Jane. I no longer believe that Mr Darcy will renew his addresses no matter how much I long for them."

"Oh, Lizzy. Everything will turn out well, you will see." Elizabeth smiled at her sister, hoping that her words would be true. Yet, as Elizabeth and Jane concentrated on the new life Jane would have at Netherfield, there was some envy. As Elizabeth looked around at the beautiful house she was occupying, she could not prevent envy enveloping her. It was after all, a beautiful house that she alone refused to be mistress of.


	10. You Cannot Leave

-1**Chapter 10 - You Cannot Leave. **

Jane Bennet was elated, there was nothing else to note. She had finally been asked by Mr Bingley for her hand in marriage. After succumbing to the idea that she would never be matched to the gentleman she loved, Jane had about given up hope. Yet when Elizabeth wrote with the invitation to Pemberley where Mr Bingley would no doubt be present, Jane had to be a little elated. Even the prospect of seeing Mr Bingley again made Jane happy. Yet when she was greeted with a cooler response from the gentleman concerned than usual, she was prepared to spend the remainder of her life as a spinster. Yet in a moment everything changed. Without any knowledge that he continued his regard, Mr Bingley came upon her in the drawing room. There, in the most gentlemanly manner and with the utmost decorum, he had asked for her hand in marriage. For a moment, Jane Bennet knew not what to say. As her smile broadened, he noted all of the reasons why he had been a fool, his departure from Netherfield being one of them. After a brief but emotional apology, Jane had accepted.

Mr Bingley immediately made his departure to Hertfordshire in the hope of securing Jane's hand with the consent of her Father. In the meantime however, he left a bemused Darcy at Pemberley, wondering if his confession to Bingley was the reason why he departed. But Mr Darcy did not know that his confession provoked Charles Bingley into asking for the young lady's hand. Mr Darcy, it had to be said, was downhearted.

"Lizzy!" Elizabeth turned at the sound of her name. Her Aunt Gardiner had joined her in the drawing room, a smile apparent on her countenance. She had obviously been told the news. "What glorious news! Jane engaged!"

"It is wonderful news, Aunt."

"I now feel that we must make our apologies and return to Hertfordshire. I imagine that Mrs Bennet would like Jane returned home, especially when Mr Bingley is taking up residence at Netherfield." Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "Why so downhearted, Lizzy?"

"I must confess that I have become quite attracted to Pemberley, Aunt."

"Or it's Master?" Mrs Gardiner said with concern yet Elizabeth's rosy complexion made it apparent.

"Are you intending to leave, Mrs Gardiner?" Georgiana Darcy muttered solemnly as she entered the drawing room, taking a seat opposite the couple.

"I fear that we must, Miss Darcy. Mrs Bennet would require her daughter returned to her upon this happy news. Yet I fear that we may have overstayed our welcome here." Georgiana Darcy shook her head firmly.

"You and your family are welcome to Pemberley, you could never stay long enough. I fear that the house will be quiet now that you are leaving. But what of your happy news?"

"Mr Bingley has made his addresses to my sister, Jane." Elizabeth said with a smile. "He did not depart for London, quite the contrary."

"This is joyous news! You must allow me to give your sister my congratulations. They are such a well suited match." Elizabeth nodded slightly before watching Georgiana Darcy depart the room in search of Jane Bennet.

Georgiana Darcy however, did not depart in search of Jane Bennet, instead she wandered the wide corridors of Pemberley toward her brother's study. She found him there, the door open, his elbows resting on his desk and his face in his hands.

"Brother, are you well?" Georgiana said from the doorway. He looked up immediately with a look of sorrow.

"I am well, Georgiana. Do come in." He held his hand out to the chair in front of his desk. She took the seat, gazing across the table to her handsome brother who's heart was yearning.

"I fear that I bring sorrowful news, Fitzwilliam." She paused slightly. "The Gardiner party is departing Pemberley for Hertfordshire, along with Elizabeth." Darcy sighed slightly.

"When do they leave?"

"I know not, they will most certainly remain the night and journey on at first light."

"So Mr Bingley has made his addresses." Georgiana nodded. "I thought it would be so, how I envy him."

"You may still have an opportunity brother." Darcy shook his head.

"No Georgiana, she is lost to me. She will return to Hertfordshire and I will never see her again."

"Travel onto Netherfield, join Mr Bingley."

"He will not wish for my company, I insulted his character and he will never forgive me."

"Mr Bingley is a kind hearted man who will always believe in friendship before his character." Darcy remained silent, gazing at the wood of his desk. "He has been our friend for many years, and he will remain to be. You will see, Fitzwilliam, all will be well." He watched his sister leave the study, her intelligence far exceeded her years and he knew that she was correct. An apology to Mr Bingley had already been offered and rejected yet Mr Darcy was stern in his approach. As he took out a sheet of paper from his desk he smiled slightly, he had lost Elizabeth, he would not loose his friend too.

Elizabeth was rather surprised to find Mr Darcy absent for the remainder of the afternoon. He was not even present at the dining table that evening, Miss Darcy taking the role of hostess. She of course offered apologies for her brother claiming he had urgent business yet even she was not aware of his location nor the reason for his absence. Dinner, however continued as usual with a happy atmosphere at the recent engagement of Jane Bennet. Compliments were passed around the table multiple times with raised glasses yet still Mr Darcy remained absent.

Elizabeth retired to her room that evening with dissatisfaction, she intended to see Mr Darcy in order to bid him farewell and thank him for his assistance. How she longed to see him, for him to make her heart flutter like it had for the past days. Yet she could not. As she dressed for bed she thought of the life she could have led at Pemberley, as its mistress. But that should all be forgotten, he would never renew his addresses and Elizabeth had to resign herself to the fact. She had finally come to admit to herself that she wanted, no longed, for him to renew those addresses but it was now all to be in vain.

A small knock from the door brought her from her thoughts, smiling slightly she pulled a shawl around her shoulders.

"Come in, Jane." She said happily as she raced to the door and pulled it open. She could only open her heart to Jane and she felt like tonight would be an extended conversation. She was surprised however, to find not Jane, but Mr Darcy.

He stood silently for a moment at the doorway of her room, dressed in nothing but his shirt and breeches, the top of his shirt revealing skin that made Elizabeth's heart race.

"Miss Elizabeth," He said nervously. "Please, you cannot leave."


	11. A man with Only Love to Give

-1**Chapter 11 - I Stand Here with Only Love to Give.**

Mr Darcy had remained in his study for most the afternoon staring at the letter he had just sealed for Mr Bingley. He had not had the courage to send it, even as he urged his horse out of the stables into the dark of night, he could not. He had more morals than to send an apology to his friend via the daily post. He knew what he must do. As he urged his horse ever faster through Pemberley grounds his thoughts were drawn back to Elizabeth. She was in his house, probably in the drawing room listening to Georgiana playing the pianoforte. As he pulled his steed to a halt he gazed back toward Pemberley. Most of the lights had been extinguished now, he knew it was late. Yet, he could not find the courage to urge his horse on in the direction of Netherfield. Instead, he pulled on the reins and pointed the horse back in the direction of home. He could not leave, and nor could she!

"Something has to be done!" He said quietly into the night.

The footman at Pemberley was rather astonished to find his Master forcing his way through the entrance when he had only just left on business. It had to be said that Mr Darcy looked shaken, not like his usual self as he bounded up the staircase to the second floor.

"See to my horse please, Rochester!" Mr Darcy's voice echoed down the staircase, as politely as ever where the footman stood looking out into the night. There stood Mr Darcy's horse, patiently waiting unrestrained. It was very unusual for the Master to leave his horses unattended, in fact it was very unusual. Something was amiss.

Mr Darcy did not think of the consequences of his actions until he had softly knocked on the door of the room Elizabeth Bennet was engaging. He heard movement inside before her voice called for her sister to enter. In fear that she thought he was Jane Bennet he was momentarily about to depart when the door opened to reveal her. She was breathtaking, her hair loose around her shoulders, not yet plaited and her magnificent figure in a light cotton nightgown. Mr Darcy was so enveloped in her appearance that he forgot to speak for a moment. Regaining his composure quickly, he did not contemplate his words before they erupted from his mouth.

"Miss Elizabeth, please you cannot leave!" It was only at this that he realised his own appearance. He had earlier removed his waistcoat and necktie in the study before deciding to travel on to Netherfield. Upon this decision he had taken to only putting an overcoat on which now appeared to be rather foolish. For he stood in the corridor outside of Elizabeth Bennet's room in nothing but his breeches and shirt. Embarrassment overtook him, realising that the overcoat which would have protected his modesty, was hung over the arm of a footman in the entrance hall of Pemberley. In his haste to see Elizabeth Bennet, he had not contemplated his appearance until the inappropriate scene in front of him forced his to see reality. She must have been embarrassed, obviously. Her cheeks glowed slightly as she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"I am sorry, Mr Darcy I do not have the pleasure of understanding you." Her soft voice drew him from his thoughts. Her magnificence was so enthralling that he had, for a moment, forgotten that he had spoken. Taking a soft breath to calm his nerves, he decided that the only option he had was to continue with his conquest.

"Miss Elizabeth," He said in no more than a whisper. "Your stay at Pemberley has been nothing but a pleasure for me and now I have come to understand that you have intentions of returning to Hertfordshire." She intended to speak at this but Mr Darcy continued, not in haste, but with a calmness that she had never encountered. "I believe that since our last meeting in April we have developed a certain kind of friendship which, despite all of my protests, has allowed to me to continue my attachment for you. Although the reasons for my attachment have changed considerably since Rosings Park, the longings of my heart and the hope that you may have similar feelings have remained constant."

"Mr Darcy…" Elizabeth said with slight whisper.

"I would ask nothing of you," Mr Darcy continued. "Nor would I continue with this venture should you, yet again, insist that there should be no attachment. Your stay at Pemberley has allowed me to understand what pleasure would be gained from having you as its Mistress. In April I had an attachment for you, a rather unsupported attachment I imagine. Yet, here I stand, not as the same gentleman who asked your so abominably for your hand at Rosings, but as a man who has been besotted by the aspect of love and thwarted by dreams of never being able to love you." Elizabeth could not speak, his words were tantalizing. He was correct in his assumption that he was a changed man, this of course was the evidence. He, Mr Darcy of Pemberley stood before her bearing all of his feelings for scrutiny and asking nothing but a reply in return. He had no insults of her family or assurances of a wealthy marriage. On the other hand, he enthralled her of the vision of a happy marriage based on love rather than material gain.

"I have come to understand that I was proud in my behaviour up to the time we met at Rosings, I can only be ashamed of that fact." Mr Darcy continued. "Yet I now stand here as a gentleman with only love to give. I have tried not to love you, Elizabeth, believe me. Yet the more I sat in your company, the more I watched you I realised that I have come to love you more than my own sanity. I questioned my sanity multiple times before addressing you at Rosings, knowing what mistakes I would be making. I have now however, only questioned your ability to understand me as the gentleman I have become and have never once thought of my sanity. These past few weeks my thoughts have been mainly prioritised in winning your affection, whether or not you returned it."

"Mr Darcy, please allow me to speak!" Elizabeth said with a smile, pulling her shawl, yet again tighter around her shoulders. Mr Darcy waited patiently, he had talked for a moment or two but it felt like seconds. How could he possibly relay all of his feelings to her? It was impossible, there was not enough time. "Since our arrival at Pemberley you have been more than generous to my family and to myself. During our stay here I have multiple times come to understand the change in your character and personality which can only be commended."

"Is this to be your refusal?" Darcy asked breathlessness but quietly. Elizabeth gazed at him slightly, daring not to laugh before she was distracted. There, stood behind Mr Darcy's tall posture stood Jane.

"Jane!" Elizabeth said in shock as Mr Darcy also turned to look upon the elder Bennet sister. "I thought you would have been abed!"

"No, Lizzy." Jane Bennet said politely, looking toward Mr Darcy's unkempt attire.

"I am very sorry to disturb you at such a time, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy said as he made a polite bow. "I will ensure that the servants have your belongings packed for your journey tomorrow." Mr Darcy's eyes met hers softly for a moment before he turned and walked slowly down the corridor. Elizabeth stood silently in the doorway and watched his depressive slouch disappear through Pemberley.

"Lizzy, what is going on?" Jane said with concern as she entered her sisters chamber.

"Oh, dear Jane, you do indeed choose the most inconvenient times to call!"

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's another short chapter but there will be another posted soon!! Please keep reading and giving me your feedback. Any good ideas for my next story? HaHa xx**


	12. Fear of Rejection

-1Mr Darcy was sure that he had just escaped from another rejection by Elizabeth Bennet. Upon reflection he had come to the understanding that Elizabeth was yet again about to refuse his addresses when Jane Bennet had discovered them. He now thought that he had much to thank Jane Bennet for. She had interrupted them and he had managed to escape from the embarrassment of a second blow. He now watched Pemberley house from the top of the hill where he had initially decided to return to make those addresses. How foolish he had been to imagine that he had changed so considerably in order to encourage affection in Elizabeth Bennet. Oh, how that woman had tortured him! He had obviously not changed his character enough to meet Elizabeth's standards and to Darcy that was degrading enough. He was only pleased that Elizabeth had not had her own opportunity to converse her own feelings on the matter, those had been made apparent before she even had to refuse him. Mr Darcy gazed once more at his home before he kicked his heels into the flanks of his steed and steered it away from Pemberley and Elizabeth Bennet.

Mr Darcy had no intentions of returning his horse to Pemberley now, as he raced through Lambton, encouraging the steed faster he only concentrated on Netherfield. There he had a good apology to make to Charles Bingley and also congratulations to issue. Of course he was envious, Charles Bingley now had everything he could ever desire in Jane Bennet. What did he have? A love for a woman who had no intentions of returning it. Mr Darcy concluded that he had the most paramount reasons in the world to be envious.

"Mr Darcy proposed!" Jane Bennet had screeched in excitement.

"Yes Jane and you did not allow me time to accept those proposals! Now what must he think!"

"Oh dear, he will not think any worse of you for not giving a reply." Elizabeth Bennet however thought differently and as she left her sister in her own room Elizabeth raced through Pemberley. Pulling the shawl even tighter around he shoulders she dashed down the staircase to the entrance hall.

"Where is Mr Darcy?" She demanded impatiently of the footman.

"The Master has departed Pemberley, Miss. He will not be returning for a number of weeks." Elizabeth's heart sunk at these words.

"Where has he gone?" The footman shook his head.

"I know not, Miss." Elizabeth turned sombrely back toward he stair and climbed them again. There at the top she met Jane, who had a confused look upon her countenance.

"Mr Darcy has gone, Jane." Elizabeth said as she passed her sister. "I will never see him again." Jane Bennet watched as her sister walked down the corridor back to her room. She did not follow her, Elizabeth would wish to be alone, Jane could do nothing to prevent her sisters obvious sorrow.

Elizabeth Bennet laid silently upon her bed for a short time before sorrow overcame her. She had finally, at the last moment, decided that she did hold affection for Mr Darcy. Yet at the moment when she could have accepted him she was forced to watch him walk away forever. The torture of watching his figure disappear deeper into Pemberley broke Elizabeth's heart. Yet the fear that she would never see him again was greater. Elizabeth Bennet had come to realise that Mr Darcy was the only gentleman that she would ever be able to love. Now with him gone she was resolved to living life as a spinster. Of course she was envious, Jane had a fiancé whom she loved, what did she have? A man who she loved greatly and who she would never see again.

Georgiana Darcy was rather surprised the next morning to find her brother absent despite the Gardiners and Bennets departing for Hertfordshire. She had surmised that he had been detained by business and would not be able to see their visitors before their departure. It was therefore, Georgiana's duty which he took happily. Yet she noticed something amiss. Elizabeth Bennet who she noted was usually very alert and bright was very downcast and appeared as though she had not slept. Georgiana noted that she remained silent throughout breakfast and always seemed as though her mind was focused on alternative matters. Even as Georgiana bid her guests farewell, Elizabeth only offered a small farewell and issued thanks for her generosity before situating herself in the carriage, her eyes downcast.

"I fear that Miss Elizabeth is unwell this morning." Georgiana said to Mrs Gardiner.

"No indeed, Miss Darcy. More emotional at leaving Pemberley I imagine." Georgiana smiled slightly before bidding Mrs Gardiner goodbye and stepping back to watch the carriage disappear.

Elizabeth Bennet remained silent for most of the journey to Hertfordshire, only occasionally commenting on passing scenery or the weather. Jane's soft hand occasionally fell onto her own in concern but Elizabeth only smiled before returning her concentration to the passing scenery. Jane Bennet was concerned at least but she could do nothing to assist her sister out of this depression.

Elizabeth Bennet also remained passive upon arrival to Longbourn, she greeted her family well enough but quickly retired to her room with a book. Mrs Bennet who was too preoccupied congratulating her eldest daughter on her approaching marriage, did not notice. Mrs Gardiner however, took the stairs to Elizabeth's room where she found her sitting in the window seat looking out into the countryside.

"What is, Aunt?" Elizabeth asked with concern as her Aunt closed the door to her room. "Does Mama want me?"

"No." Mrs Gardiner said as she took a seat next to her favourite niece. "I am concerned Lizzy."

"Whatever for?" Elizabeth asked with a nervous laugh.

"You have not been yourself today, something is amiss. Even Miss Darcy commented that you were not your usual glowing self this morning."

"I must write to her and apologise to her for my actions, I found myself a little unusual this morning."

"You look as though you have not slept, Lizzy and your mind has been concentrated elsewhere all day." Elizabeth nodded softly.

"I do confess that my mind has been rather preoccupied Aunt." Mrs Gardiner knew immediately.

"Mr Darcy? Is that what you have been dwelling on?" Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"Oh, Aunt! Everything has not gone to plan."

"What do you mean, Lizzy?"

"Mr Darcy renewed his addresses to me, Aunt." Mrs Gardiner smiled slightly.

"I knew he would!" Elizabeth shook her head strongly. "You refused him?"

"No not at all! I did not have the opportunity to accept nor decline. But I fear that Mr Darcy has the impression that it was to be a refusal."

"I do not understand, Lizzy."

"We were disrupted by Jane before I was able to accept his addresses."

"Mr Darcy will understand. Surely he will wish for a response from you concerning this matter."

"No, if he did he would not have departed Pemberley late last night before I could speak with him. I looked for him in order to show him that I did wish to be his wife, but he had taken my first response as rejection. Now I will never see him again, I am resigned to being an old maid." Mrs Gardiner held her niece close for a while, feeling her emotions.

"Mr Darcy will come to understand, Lizzy. Please give it time, you will be his wife I assure you." Elizabeth shook her head but was unable to say anymore. She had thought of nothing but Mr Darcy since he renewed those addresses, she now needed to concentrate on her future instead.


	13. Pleasing a Woman Worthy of Being Pleased

-1**Chapter 13 - Pleasing a Woman Worthy of Being Pleased.**

Elizabeth Bennet could find nothing melancholy among Longbourn the next morning. Thereupon, she took it upon herself to engage in her daily walk. Despite the overcast clouds threatening rain, Elizabeth was undeterred. Her mind was not concentrated upon the weather, in fact, it was more preoccupied with a certain gentleman who should now be in Town. To think of Mr Darcy so far from Hertfordshire, amongst the ton, was perhaps the foundation for Elizabeth's depression. She had slept little and ate less at breakfast, ignoring the happy sentiments from her family for Jane. How she had wished during that time that those sentiments had been addressed to herself for her approaching marriage, but it was not to be. Mr Darcy would now be in London, in his fine townhouse debating the conquest he had set upon to result in a second rejection.

Even the pleasant scenery could not spare Elizabeth from her thoughts as she walked her usual path past Lucas Lodge. Perhaps if she had been swifter in her pursue of Mr Darcy that evening in Pemberley it would have been different. She could find nothing else to think of but Mr Darcy and the more she tried not to, her mind always strayed back to him.

Mr Darcy also spent an uncomfortable night, not in Town, but at Netherfield. It was not to his surprise that he found Mr Bingley in a different mood upon his arrival to Hertfordshire. The gentleman who had been so offended by his actions to protect his character, greeted Darcy with usual happiness. It had seemed that Mr Bingley, as per his nature, had already forgiven Darcy for the intrusion upon his privacy. The pair had spent a number of hours in the billiard room, Bingley confessing his true feelings for Jane Bennet while Darcy sheltered his own. He mentioned nothing to Bingley of his affairs with Elizabeth Bennet, including the disastrous proposals of marriage. Darcy would have done better to have forgotten it himself. Yet every room in Netherfield reminded him of her. Every room held memories of her stay during Jane's illness and that alone brought him more torment.

He had spent a sleepless night travelling the same path around his room, brandy glass in hand. He occasionally gazed out through the window in the direction of Longbourn, contemplating on how his desires in life could have been so wholly unfulfilled.

It was with a frustrated mind the next morning that Mr Darcy took the path away from Netherfield toward Longbourn. He had no intentions of calling there, he knew that he would not be welcomed as openly as Mr Bingley. He walked only as far as Lucas Lodge before he brought himself to reality. Understanding how foolish his actions had been he turned back toward Netherfield, she would never wish to see him now. It would have been better just to retire to Town and forget all about Elizabeth Bennet.

As he stepped forward in the direction of Netherfield his mind betrayed him and he heard the distinct sound of Elizabeth's voice calling his name. How foolish he was to imagine her, now at this moment when his depression was so paramount. He shook his head softly before continuing on his journey. He had however, not walked a number of feel before he heard it again.

"Mr Darcy, please." Her soft voice said softly. Thinking it yet again, a figure of his imagination he was to leave when his conscience forbade it. Turning slowly and with apprehension he saw her stood a short way down the path. He thought for a moment that his eyes deceived him as she walked slowly toward him. It was only at this that his heart began to race, for she was real. He did not have time to recollect himself before she spoke softly.

"I thought you to be in Town, Mr Darcy. This is a very unexpected surprise." She was slightly breathless, with an obvious blush to her cheeks.

"No, I never had intentions to travel onto Town."

"I imagined from your footman at Pemberley that you had journeyed there."

"My footman must have been mistaken. I had more pressing business at Netherfield and with Mr Bingley." Elizabeth nodded slightly, still rather surprised to find him in Hertfordshire.

"I hope that your business has been successfully resolved."

"Quite so I thank you. You can understand that Mr Bingley was very angry when he found that I had meddled in his affairs."

"I could never imagine Mr Bingley so." Darcy laughed slightly at her assessment.

"I can assure you that he was. Although his anger lasted only as long as it took for him to realise your sister's true sentiments. He has heartily forgiven me now."

"I am pleased to hear it." Both individuals attention was captured by the sky as small droplets of rain descended upon them.

"I fear that was have both chosen an insufficient time to take a walk, Miss Bennet." Elizabeth nodded slightly. "You must allow me to escort you to Longbourn, I would not wish for you to catch a cold." Elizabeth laughed slightly before nodding.

"Thank you, Mr Darcy." She turned quickly and began walking back toward Longbourn yet it took Mr Darcy a moment to come along side her, where they fell into step together. They remained in silence for a moment before she spoke, her voice strong yet hesitant.

"Mr Darcy, you must think me ignorant. You must allow me to thank you, on behalf of all of my family for the service you have done us." Elizabeth noted that Mr Darcy waved her gratitude away with a soft wave of his hand. "No please," She continued. "My family and I hold you in the highest esteem for the service you have done Jane. If it were not for you, my sister would not be in this happy situation."

"If you will thank me, let it be from yourself alone. Your family owe me nothing. I learnt a lesson from you, Miss Bennet, hard at first. I used to unconsciously assume that a lack of money or social status are characteristics that disqualify people from marrying or loving each other. Yet now my opinions on this matter have been deterred, with thanks to you." Darcy paused slightly. "I have a lot more reasons to thank you."

"I remember informing you at Pemberley that your character has changed considerably, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth noted that he frowned slightly at the mention of the evening at Pemberley when he renewed his addresses. "You have managed to overcome your pride and prejudice and have now developed into quite the gentleman."

"Yes I do agree. Previously my feelings were concentrated more around my aristocratic demeanour and the natural superiority of the wealthy landed gentry. It was only your quick wit and your healthy sense of humour which allowed me to realise my own faults."

"When you came to me in Pemberley the other evening, you showed me precisely how you had developed into the gentleman you had become. It was such a contrast to your initial proposal at Rosings that you made me rather speechless." Mr Darcy remained silent for a short time before finding the courage to reply. Was she now going to inform him of the new reasons why she would not engage into matrimony with him?

"Yet I feel that through all the changes I have made, I still failed to make an impression upon you. I have always been proud, even as a child I was not taught to correct my temper. It was only when I came upon you that my perceptions were altered. By you I was properly humbled. You showed me how insufficient were all my pretensions to please a woman worthy of being pleased."

"I fear, Mr Darcy that you misunderstand. If you believe that you failed to make an impression upon me then you would be mistaken. You have made a lasting impression upon me from the moment I arrived in Derbyshire. You were nothing more than a gentleman toward me and my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner despite the wrong I had done you." Mr Darcy stopped at this and turned to face her.

"You have never done me any wrong. Yes, I was disheartened by your rejection of my proposals at Rosings but my anger soon subsided into embarrassment. I had more blame to take than yourself. If I had not been so arrogant in my addresses all would have been different. Yet I entered the parsonage that day knowing that you would accept my hand, even if it were for financial gain. How mistaken I was in my assumptions." Mr Darcy laughed slightly. "I could never offer you my hand now in the hope that you would accept it for material gain. My fortune is irrelevant on this matter, the only matter of concern is that I could never live another day without you. The time you spent at Pemberley was torturous for me, I could only ever imaging you as it's Mistress." Elizabeth Bennet blushed wildly at this, a smile crossing her face. "Yet, if you feel that you cannot accept this proposal, I will make my leave and assure you that this topic will never be raised again."

He was renewing his addresses! As the rain became heavier and started its descent from the top of Mr Darcy's hat, neither individual moved. Even in the chill air an ever present bush was apparent on Elizabeth Bennet's face. Now was the moment when she would be able to secure her own future, the future that held Mr Darcy. With a slight swallow of nervousness, she continued.


	14. Marriage or Separation

-1**Chapter 14 - Marriage or Separation. **

"I feel that we have overcome many obstacles, Mr Darcy in which we have both had lessons to learn. I was prejudiced in my assumptions of your character yet those prejudices have now diminished. I can tell you nothing else about my feelings other than they have changed quite considerably. Had Jane not interrupted your addresses in Pemberley, I would have accepted your hand then." It took Mr Darcy a moment to recollect what she had said.

"You are accepting my hand in marriage?" Mr Darcy asked with a smile.

"With pleasure, Mr Darcy."

"Oh, Elizabeth." He said as he took both of her hands into his own and brought them up to his lips. He planted soft kisses onto both before continuing. "You have made me the happiest of men!" Elizabeth laughed heartily.

"It took me time to understand how I truly admired you." Elizabeth said as she gazed up into his wet face. "Yet now I feel that I no longer admire you, my affection is deeper in which I can now safely say that I love you dearly."

"I have loved you nearly since the first moment of our acquaintance," Mr Darcy said as he pulled he softly back into a walk. "Although it was a different kind of love initially, more like an infatuation I now love you more than life itself. I would happily give your father my entire fortune in order to secure your hand Elizabeth." Elizabeth laughed loudly.

"That I fear is to be the hardest conquest, Mr Darcy. How will you ever explain this situation to my Father! Yet alone persuade him to marry off his favourite daughter!"

"I will find a way, Elizabeth. Even if I do have to give him my fortune!"

Steady conversation ensued until the pair arrived at Longbourn, it was not of importance, mere general conversation of Georgiana's happiness and the idea that Darcy and Bingley were now to be Brothers. Mr Darcy, it had to be said, was more than pleased at the prospect.

"Lizzy, where have you been!" Mrs Bennet called as she came racing into the entrance hall of Longbourn to chastise her daughter. "You will catch your death!" Upon realisation that Mr Darcy also accompanied her daughter, Mrs Bennet stopped short. "Mr Darcy." Mrs Bennet said with a small curtsy.

"Forgive my calling without notice, Mrs Bennet. For I found Miss Elizabeth on the lane and insisted on seeing her returned home safely in the rain." Mrs Bennet did not know how to respond to this unknown kindness from Mr Darcy for a moment.

"You do us great kindness, Mr Darcy. Would you like to join the family for tea in the drawing room?" Her request was a said with more agitation than intended in having to entertain Mr Darcy without the pleasant Mr Bingley present.

"I thank you, Mrs Bennet but no. I have a pressing matter of business to discuss with Mr Bennet. Do you think he would receive me at this hour?" Mrs Bennet, quite astounded that Mr Darcy would like to discuss any matter of business with her husband remained silent for a moment.

"Lizzy, escort Mr Darcy to your father's study." Mrs Bennet said in a state of shock. Elizabeth rather amused by her mother's lack of words walked over to her father's study and allowed him entrance, only to close the door behind him and wait for her future to be decided.

Elizabeth Bennet upon changing into dry clothes, descended back to the Longbourn drawing room where her family waited. The atmosphere was tense due to Mrs Bennet's agitation.

"What such business would such a gentleman wish to discuss with my husband pray, Lizzy?"

"I know not Mama." Elizabeth said as she took a seat next to Jane, gripping her hand softly.

"I thought Mr Darcy had retired to Town! I thought we would have had some peace from his arrogance!" Elizabeth however, ignored her mother's sentiment of Mr Darcy until the drawing room door opened and Mr Bennet entered to take his usual chair near the fire.

"Has Mr Darcy departed?" Mrs Bennet asked her husband curtly.

"He has left to return to Netherfield. He will be returning this evening with Mr Bingley, I have invited them to join us for dinner."

"You have invited Mr Darcy to join us at dinner! What were you thinking!" Mrs Bennet screeched as she jumped from her chair and paced the room. "We shall now have to entertain that un-agreeable man all evening!"

"Mrs Bennet, I should hope that you would soon find Mr Darcy's company as agreeable as that of Mr Bingley's."

"Why is that? Why should I have to find him agreeable?" Mr Bennet did not delay in his response.

"For I have only this moment agreed to his marrying one of our daughters!" Mrs Bennet took a moment to understand her husbands meaning before responding.

"Marry one of our daughters? Which one? Kitty?" Kitty looked rather shocked at the prospect as she looked up from her needlework.

"No my dear, Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, marry Mr Darcy?" Mr Bennet laughed slightly.

"Yes, my dear Mrs Bennet. Mr Darcy is to marry Elizabeth." It took a moment before a loud scream escaped from Mrs Bennet in excitement as she rushed toward her second daughter and enveloped her in her arms.

"Oh Lizzy how rich you shall be! Ten thousand a year! All those fine carriages! Such a fine home!"

"Yes, mama!" Mrs Bennet, still quite astounded turned back to her husband.

"You allowed him to walk back to Netherfield in such weather, Mr Bennet. Did you not think of his health! What if he were to die?" Elizabeth and Jane laughed slightly at this.

"Mr Darcy will not die of a trifling cold, Mrs Bennet." Mrs Bennet however, was not to be deterred from Mr Darcy's health. It took until late evening when the pair arrived for dinner for Mrs Bennet to be assured that he was indeed, well.

Later that evening when Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley had retired for Netherfield Elizabeth slipped into her Father's study. He accepted her presence quickly and held her tightly.

"You are a lucky lady Elizabeth, but will you be happy?"

"I will Papa, I thank you."

"You have found yourself a good husband who will love you greatly. You will want for nothing my child, you will have more fine carriages than Jane. Yet Mr Darcy must be extremely in love with you or rather idiotic."

"Why is that Papa?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"Mr Darcy asks nothing of me. You are to be married to him with no dowry or settlements, he asks only for you." Elizabeth blushed slightly. "I confess that I was rather surprised that Mr Bingley asked for such a low settlement fee but for Mr Darcy to ask of nothing! I must confess that he has raised much in my esteem." Elizabeth laughed.

"He is a good man, who will always have my love. Along with you of course papa!" Mr Bennet did not say anything in return. He knew that his daughter loved this man, Elizabeth would not enter into matrimony if she did not. He knew that she would be secure and well cared for, and that was his main priority.

Mrs Bennet's excitement continued for a number of days after the engagement was announced to the family. Now, when the gentleman called upon Longbourn, Mr Darcy received the same welcome as Mr Bingley. Mrs Bennet had also learnt to communicate with Mr Darcy, although sometimes it was strenuous he obliged her. He head learnt to accept her family and to Elizabeth's surprise they had accepted him.

It was however, to be one glorious day when the family, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley were sat in the drawing room at tea that the very foundations of their love were to be rocked. For there, lead by four strong and handsome horses, Lady Catherine de Burgh's carriage pulled to a stop outside of Longbourn.


	15. Lady Catherine de Burgh

**Author's Note: This chapter has been hastily rewritten after a very kind reviewer informed me of a mistake. I do hope that not too many people noticed it, i got a bit carried away. Thanks to that reviewer, you know who you are.**

**Chapter 15 - Lady Catherine de Burgh**

Mr Darcy alerted by his Aunt's voice from the parlour of Longbourn raised from his seat in suspense. The Bennet family, listened intently as Hill directed the esteemed Lady toward the drawing room.

"No! I will not wait!" Lady Catherine cried as she marched through Longbourn. "Is this the drawing room?" The door opened quickly to reveal an immaculately dressed Lady Catherine.

As the occupants of the drawing room stood in welcome Lady Catherine marched into the room and situated herself in the chair in front of the fire.

"Aunt!" Mr Darcy said as he stood forward. "I am very surprised to see you here. You had a comfortable journey I trust!"

"I do not wish to discuss formalities, Darcy! I came here upon the intent of speaking to Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Lady Catherine stood quickly and turned toward Elizabeth. "I noticed a pretty little kind of wilderness on one side of your lawn, I would be glad to take a turn in it." Elizabeth, rather confused remained silent for a moment. "If you would favour me with your company." At this Lady Catherine turned back to the door, which was swiftly opened by Kitty. She showed no inclination of wishing to be introduced to Mrs Bennet or any other occupant of the room. Instead she swiftly marched from the room toward the garden. Elizabeth Bennet reluctantly followed.

There in the warm sunlight Lady Catherine walked in silence through the garden, it was only a secure distance from the house that she turned to face Elizabeth, a look of resentment upon her countenance.

"You can be at a loss for the reason for my journey here, Miss Bennet." Lady Catherine stated as she paced slightly.

"Indeed your Ladyship."

"I have come after reports of a most alarming nature. I have had it myself that you have engaged yourself to my nephew." Elizabeth breathless with apprehension remained silence. "I have come here to hear these reports be rejected. Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?"

"Your Ladyship sees this to be impossible?"

"He is engaged to my daughter! Now what have you to say?" Lady Catherine paused slightly. "It is a peculiar arrangement, made upon her birth. It was the favourite wish of his mother as well as hers! Now to be prevented by the upstart pretensions of a young woman with no connections or fortune! Is this to be endured? It shall not be! Your alliance would be a disgrace! Your name would never be mentioned by any of us!"

"This would be a heavy misfortune indeed!" Elizabeth interjected as she watched Lady Catherine pace across the garden in front of her.

"I will not be interrupted! If you were sensible of your own good you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up!"

"Lady Catherine!" Elizabeth stated, anger flaring. "In marrying your nephew I would not consider myself as quitting that sphere! He is a gentleman, I am a gentleman's daughter! So far we are equal!"

"But who is your Mother? Who are your Uncles and Aunts, do not imagine me ignorant of their condition."

"Whatever my connections may be if your nephew does not object to them, they can be nothing to you!"

"Tell me once and for all! Are you engaged to him?" Elizabeth Bennet, disgusted that Lady Catherine would insist on having such a question answered, remained silent for a moment, breathing heavily.

"I am!" Lady Catherine's complexion changed from one of irritation to anger immediately. "Now I would not like you to importune me any further on the subject!" Insulted immensely, Elizabeth turned back to the house with Lady Catherine following closely behind.

"One moment if you please!" Lady Catherine called angrily but Elizabeth continued back to the house. "Your marriage would be a disgrace! Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?" Elizabeth turned angrily at the Lady's reference to Pemberley.

"You have insulted me in every possible way, I must beg to return to the house!" Elizabeth turned quickly but was instantly surprised to find her fiancé now stood before her. The anger on his countenance matched that of his Aunt's.

"You insult my home and my fiancée, Aunt?" Mr Darcy asked with an anger that Elizabeth had never known.

"You have damaged the name of your home and that of Darcy when you connected yourself with this woman! Do you have no respect for your Mother? She desired that you married Anne! What of Anne?"

"I do not wish to marry Anne! I am sure that if you were to consult your daughter, she would share my opinion."

"How dare you?" Lady Catherine roared to her nephew. "You will reject the requests your Mother made? Reject Anne? All for marriage to a woman with no place in society and a family with no morals!" Elizabeth stepped forward but was immediately stopped by Darcy who stood between the two women.

"You are incorrect madam. I believe that you have no morals in coming here and insulting Miss Bennet in her own home. You entered Longbourn and expressed no wish to be introduced to her family."

"I do not wish to be connected with anything that concerns Elizabeth Bennet!"

"Then you shall not be connected with me madam!"

"If you continue on this venture you shall not be accepted at Rosings and I will ensure that you will never be able to show yourselves in Town!"

"I am sure that this would be a great misfortune. I am however, disgusted that you would interrogate Miss Bennet in the hope that she would withdraw her promise to me. You shall leave this place and never return. You are never permitted to visit Pemberley and Georgiana shall not be visiting you this summer, I would not wish for you to have any kind of influence on her pure mind."

"You cannot prevent Georgiana from journeying to Kent!"

"I believe madam, that I am Georgiana's guardian. You have no input on her affairs. Now if you would excuse us, Lady Catherine." Mr Darcy said as he took Elizabeth's hand. "We have a wedding to arrange!" Lady Catherine remained silent for a moment, blushing in anger before she rushed back to her waiting carriage.

"You will regret this, Fitzwilliam Darcy!" She called before joining her daughter in the carriage and disappearing behind a cloud of dust.

"Hateful woman!" Elizabeth cried out in anger. "How could she insult us so?" Darcy shook his head soberly.

"My Aunt has always demanded the respect of everyone she meets. It is not usual for her to have a order dismissed or her advice rejected. What trouble you have caused her, Elizabeth!" He laughed slightly.

"You can find amusement, sir?" He laughed again.

"Indeed, Elizabeth! The look upon her countenance, I shall never forget it."

Mrs Bennet would raise concerns of the reasons for Lady Catherine's visit. She remained silent of course, until Mr Darcy had gone. Afterwards however, rather insulting vocabulary was issued from Mrs Bennet concerning the Lady who had entered her home and never expressed any wish to be introduced. Elizabeth attempted to interject, claiming that Lady Catherine would not return. Mrs Bennet however, was not to be subdued. It would however, be the next day that Mrs Bennet could be found gossiping to Mrs Phillips about being introduced to a most respectable and wealthy Lady from Kent.


	16. The Wedding

**Chapter 16 - The Wedding. **

"Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet cried as Elizabeth returned from her daily walk. "Everything is in uproar! You are going to be late!"

"Mama! We have ample time!" Elizabeth stated as she placed her bonnet on the table.

"No, Lizzy we only have three hours in order to have you dressed! It shall never be done! Jane is all but dressed and yet you still have your walk! You shall leave Mr Darcy standing at the altar!"

"Mama, calm yourself! I shall not abandon Mr Darcy." It took however, a log while for Mrs Bennet to determine that her second daughter would indeed be adequately prepared for the three hour period. Elizabeth, rather amused by her Mothers nerves took it upon her to start her preparations although the allotted time was more than adequate.

Mr Bennet dressed early and retired to his study where he took a good book, avoiding the screeches of his wife. He was of course suffering a deep depression today, the day he married two of his daughters. Oh, how he should miss Lizzy indeed. To be living so far away in Derbyshire. Perhaps he could in time persuade Mr Darcy to find a residence closer to Longbourn. Although the aspect of Mr Darcy selling Pemberley seemed unlikely. Unable to read his book he placed it on the table and gazed out of the window. What a disappointment it would be not to see Lizzy at the window every morning as she returned from her walk. He was sure that Mr Darcy would now enjoy that pleasure in his stead.

The attendance in the church was more than satisfactory, Mr Darcy noted. He had of course indulged in a large amount of spirit's the previous evening with Mr Bingley and seemed to have a slight headache. It would not deter him however, he knew that Lizzy would brighten his day when she entered the church. His attention was quickly caught by his sister as she sat in front row of the church a smile upon her countenance and a blush in her cheeks, her arm linked in that of Colonel Fitzwilliam's. He had of course, attended that wedding against the specific instructions of Lady Catherine. Mr Darcy also noted the presence of Mr and Mrs Collins who had also attended against such advice.

As he looked back to the church Darcy thought of his own development, persuaded by Elizabeth. Upon his first proposal in Rosings Darcy had always had the impression that no woman would ever refuse his hand. He had however, been mistaken. Elizabeth Bennet was of course such a woman. She rejected him with such vivacity and spirit that it rendered him helpless. She showed him of the mistakes in his character which enabled him to change in order to secure her hand. He had no time to ponder more on the aspect of change as Mr Bennet entered the church with a daughter on each arm.

Mr Darcy did not contemplate the appearance of Jane Bennet, he was captivated by the look of Elizabeth. Her dark curls raised to the top of her head and secured with a bonnet, her soft dress flowing about her ankles. Mr Darcy found himself to be utterly breathless until she softly took his hand and stood aside him at the altar.

"You look beautiful." He said as he took her hand and softly kissed it.

"You also look very handsome sir." Darcy laughed quietly before turning his attention to the minister. He was now to be married to the woman who once plagued his dreams, he would not change anything.

As the couples descended from the church large cries echoed from the attendants. Issues of congratulations flowed followed by numerous flowers raining upon them. He looked to Elizabeth, small flowers now dusted her hair, a large smile upon her countenance.

"Congratulations, Mr Darcy!" Mr Bingley cried out as he hit his hand on his friends back.

"And you, Bingley." The gentlemen who had now become brothers shook hands swiftly.

The wedding breakfast held no embarrassments, instead only congratulations and numerous glasses of fine wine. Each couple eagerly accepted all congratulations and Mr Darcy, who had once scorned Sir William Lucas, communicated with him openly.

The only commiserations came as two carriages departed, each with a newly married couple seated therein. Those commiserations vocalised to Mr and Mrs Bennet at losing two daughters in one day. Mrs Bennet however, could not think of a happier prospect.


End file.
